La Sombra de Tomoyo
by Tiff Dincht
Summary: Cuando las cosas materiales se esfuman en la oscuridad, cuando los recuerdos se pierden en el olvido, cuando un corazón deja escapar su último latido...Lo único que te queda...es la esperanza. (Epilogo)
1. De la luz provienen las sombras

La sombra de Tomoyo  
  
Capitulo I: "De la luz provienen las sombras"  
  
por: Tiffany Dincht  
  
Una hermosa chica de ojos violeta miraba distraídamente por la ventana, mordía su lápiz y escribía en su cuaderno una que otra anotación importante de vez en cuando, para luego seguir jugueteando con su largo cabello mientras el profesor al frente, iniciaba su rutinario discurso acerca de la mitosis.  
  
Era algo extraño que ella no pusiera atención, siempre era la primera que levantaba la mano para contestar, o la que pasaba al pizarron generalmente, al enfrentarse con el poco interés de los demás compañeros.  
  
Al estar frente a todos se sentía un poco incomoda. Todos los chicos la veían detenidamente, mientras cruzaban por sus mentes pensamientos retorcidos, típicos de adolescentes de su edad.  
  
Y es que esa joven era en verdad hermosa. Su largo cabello negro azabache cubría toda la extensión de su espalda, su piel era extremadamente blanca, pero un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, y un rojo natural destacaba en sus delgados labios. Sus ojos, eran de un inusual color, ametista sería describirlos con precisión. Su fragancia era delicada y fresca, dejando un toque de ternura y sensualidad a su paso.  
  
Tenía a docenas de pretendientes a sus pies. Invitaciones por montones, un casillero lleno en día de San Valentín, y un regalo diario encima de su pupitre cuando empezaban las clases.  
  
Tenía las mejores calificaciones del salón entero, y el reconocimiento publico de cada uno de sus profesores.  
  
Había escogido la gimnasia como actividad principal, convirtiéndola en una gran atleta, pero principalmente dotándola de atributos envidiables ante las demás chicas.  
  
Su pasión y pasatiempo era el canto, desde que era muy pequeña, se había dedicado a la música, su madre la inscribía en todos los cursos que podía, la presumía en todas las reuniones de la alta sociedad, y acudía a cualquier concurso que se le pusiera en el camino.  
  
Había dejado atrás su pasión por la fotografía y el video tiempo atrás, limitándose solamente a reuniones con amigos en ocasiones importantes.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji tenía una vida perfecta. Era la chica más popular de la escuela, era hermosa, inteligente, una grandiosa atleta y la chica con la mejor voz en el coro... eso hubiera sido suficiente para cualquier otra persona, y sin embargo, ella no era feliz.  
  
Desde que su querida amiga había acabado de convertir las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, su vida se había vuelto monótona, sin ninguna emoción, sus trajes ya no eran utilizados para esa labor, y por tanto habían quedado arrumbados en algún lugar del desván. Sin embargo, no por ello había dejado de hacerlos, aun confeccionaba hermosos trajes, pero no para su mejor amiga, los había convertido todos en vestuarios miniaturas para las tantas muñecas de porcelana que coleccionaba en su habitación, vistiendo a cada una con su propio estilo, tal y como lo realizaba con Sakura.  
  
-Entonces repasemos, mitosis es el proceso que lleva a cabo la célula para...-  
  
Tomoyo miro de nuevo hacia la ventana, desde el cuarto piso se podía observar la escuela en su totalidad. El patio estaba lleno de jóvenes en pantalón corto que jugaban en clase de educación física. Algunos practicaban el foot-ball, otros bascket-ball, y las chicas generalmente practicaban gimnasia.  
  
Sus ojos llegaron hasta un grupo de chicos que jugaban mientras botaban la pelota. Cuando entrecerró los ojos logro distinguir sus rostros con claridad.  
  
El joven que llevaba el balón, le fue conocido al instante. Shaoran Li, era de los jóvenes más populares en la institución entera, era bien parecido, algo misterioso, y el acento extranjero que cargaba, lo hacían simplemente irresistible. Era su mejor amigo, ya que hacia mucho tiempo, ella le había ayudado a confesar sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga Sakura.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba a un lado de la cancha, animando con pompones y gritos a su nuevo novio. Ella era una chica alegre y entusiasta, amable con la gente, y querida por las personas que la conocían. Era también muy popular, era muy bonita y dulce, aunque ya pocos se atrevían a mandarle detalles, por miedo al chico de Hong Kong.  
  
Jugando al lado de Shaoran se encontraba Eriol Hiragizawa, era un chico de origen ingles, la persona más educada que se pudiera encontrar en la escuela entera. Se había mudado a Tomoeda desde hacia casi dos años, dejando en Inglaterra su vieja relación con Kaho Mizuki. Un rompimiento devastador para el sin duda. Era además la reencarnación de Clow reed, poderoso mago del pasado, que había heredado su legado a Sakura. Poseía grandes poderes mágicos, que en esos momentos eran utilizados solo en ocasiones especiales.  
  
Ellos eran en las únicas personas que confiaba. Le habían sabido dar comprensión y cariño, cualidades que ni su madre poseía.  
  
Sus amigos eran lo único importante que poseía en su vida, lo demás iba y venia. En ciertas ocasiones, deseaba regresar a esos momentos en que no le importaba nada. Cuando solo se preocupaba por un pequeño oso de peluche, y divertidos juegos de niños.  
  
Si, sus años de niñez habían sido los más felices, cambiaria cualquier cosa, por regresar a ellos.  
  
  
  
Los chicos terminaron sus clases en medio de alboroto desmedido, los pasillos se llenaron de risas juveniles, y animadas platicas. Las fiestas del fin de semana estaban en boca de todos, peleándose porque las personas más populares escogieran asistir a determinada reunión. Tomoyo salió del salón rodeada de chicos, que la invitaban por uno u otro lado, a asistir con alguno de ellos a cualquiera de las fiestas.  
  
Ella solo podía ofrecer disculpas con una tierna sonrisa, al rehusar todos los ofrecimientos. Los chicos fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, después de las negativas de la chica de ojos ametistas. Estaba sola cuando al fin alcanzo su casillero. Después de un largo suspiro lo abrió, para encontrarse con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas de un admirador anónimo.  
  
El gesto le parecía lindo, y al mismo tiempo le disgustaba ¿como podían abrir su casillero así nada más? lo bueno es que no dejaba nada comprometedor a la vista.  
  
-¿Los admiradores de nuevo Daidouji?- un chico ojiazul llego a su lado de repente, mientras secaba su cabello mojado con una toalla.  
  
-Hola Hiragizawa ¿como te fue hoy?- respondió ella con su sonrisa habitual  
  
-Supongo que bien-  
  
-Pensé que Sakura y Shaoran estaban contigo.-  
  
-Terminaron rápido y se fueron, creo que iban a la cafetería-  
  
-Por fin logramos unirlos ¿eh?- la chica le guiño uno de sus ojos, cual pequeña que hace una travesura, y logra salir de ella sin un regaño.  
  
-Si, después de casi cinco años.-  
  
Por un momento hubo un silencio entre los dos, los últimos chicos pasaron por el lugar, y la escuela quedo vacía. Al no oír sonido alguno a su alrededor, Tomoyo tuvo un sentimiento de nostalgia. Cuando llegara a su casa, ese mismo silencio reinaría en el lugar. Su sonrisa ya se había esfumado al terminar de acomodar sus libros en la mochila.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo Daidouji?-  
  
Ella levantó su mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos con mezcla de confusión y preocupación, detrás de los elegantes anteojos grabados.  
  
-¿Porque lo dices?-  
  
-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo sonreír como antes.-  
  
-Si sonrió- Tomoyo fingió una sonrisa como siempre.  
  
-Pero ya no veo felicidad en tu sonrisa-  
  
-Tu no puedes saber lo que siento.-  
  
-Puedo sentirlo si así lo deseo. Sabes quien soy, y lo que puedo hacer con los dones que me otorgo el mago Clow-  
  
-No puedes entrar en mi mente así nada más.- Tomoyo agacho su mirada, y su visión se empezó a tornar húmeda.  
  
-No entré en tu mente...entré en tu corazón. Sé porque sufres-  
  
-No lo sabes, porque nunca te a pasado-  
  
La chica cerro su casillero de un fuerte golpe, se dio la vuelta, y se hecho a caminar por el pasillo, sin mirar hacia atrás de nuevo.  
  
Eriol la miro con algo de preocupación en su rostro. Tomoyo sufría mucho internamente, y no sabia de lo que podía ser capaz.  
  
El cielo se empezaba a tornar oscuro mientras Tomoyo tomaba su habitual camino a casa. Pensó en las palabras que le había dicho Eriol, antes de que ella saliera de la escuela apresuradamente, con la intención de no escucharlo.  
  
No deseaba escucharlo, porque sabia que sus palabras eran muy sabias. En cada una de ellas, se expresaba lo ancestral de sus conocimientos.  
  
Seguramente comenzaría con un discurso acerca de sus sentimientos. Comenzaría a preguntar tantas cosas, a las cuales ella estaría temerosa de responder.  
  
Después de todo, el siempre tenía razón. Ella no era feliz. En verdad odiaba su vida, se odiaba a si misma.  
  
Se había dado cuenta hacia mucho tiempo que ella siempre había sido una sombra en la vida de los demás, había carecido de su propia vida, de su propia identidad. Era simplemente una especie de camarógrafa para Sakura, la confidente de Li, y una persona más en la vida de Eriol.  
  
Ni su madre se daba cuenta de su presencia, se preocupaba más por su negocio, por organizar las mejores fiestas de la ciudad y por ser el miembro mas elegante de "La Sociedad de Tomoeda", que por su propia hija. había descubierto, poco después de los doce años, el sentimiento que nacía en su corazón por su madre. La odiaba. La aborrecía. No soportaba su presencia. Su hipocresía y sarcasmo se notaban siempre en su voz, su complejo de superioridad era demostrado hasta en la más mínima partícula de su esencia. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acabar a sus oponentes, para terminar con cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Pero lo que mas odiaba de ella, era como la trataba. Intentaba parecer tan dulce, tan comprensiva, tan amorosa... el sentimiento más grande que alcanzaba departe de su hija, era lastima. Pobre de aquella mujer, que a causa de su ego, terminaría sola en su gran mansión, sin ninguna visita, y abandonada con su propia amargura en sus años de vejez.  
  
Su padre en cambio, era una persona diferente. Era la única persona que sabia comprenderla en cualquier circunstancia.  
  
Ella se pasaba contando los días para saber en el momento en el que él regresaría. Recordaba que de noche, cuando el regresaba, iba sigilosamente a su cuarto cuando ella ya estaba dormida. Acariciaba su cabello confundido en las sombras de la almohada, y besaba su frente con suavidad. Entre sueños escuchaba las largas historias que él le relataba, no tenían cartas mágicas, o guardianes del sol y la luna, pero igualmente eran maravillosas.  
  
Lo extrañaba tanto. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder estar a su lado, como esas noches de lluvia en que él la abrazaba, en un instinto protectivo por ahuyentar el miedo que ella a veces presentaba.  
  
Su muerte había significado el inicio de su desdicha, y sabia que ese dolor solo se aliviaría, cuando pudiera estar al lado de su padre de nuevo.  
  
El chico de anteojos seguía a la joven de cerca. Sus manos se habían deslizado a sus bolsillos a causa de la débil brisa de lluvia que comenzaba a caer. No podía dejar sola a Tomoyo en esos momentos, o su educación se vería juzgada. Con un poco de pesar, apresuro su paso, llegando al lado de su compañera de clases.  
  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Tomoyo apenas se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Le resultaba un poco incomoda.  
  
-Claro- no podía decir sus verdaderos pensamientos al chico.  
  
Caminaron un rato en silencio, pasando calles poco concurridas, pero con muchos autos pasando por las avenidas. Tomoyo se había dado cuenta que la única intención de Hiragizawa, era hacerle compañía, sin entrar en su vida personal. En realidad había sido muy grosera con el.  
  
-Perdón Hiragizawa.- dijo de pronto sin levantar la mirada.  
  
-¿Perdón? ¿Porque lo dices Daidouji?-  
  
-Hace rato fui grosera contigo, no se que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. Quiero decir, tu nunca has sido grosero conmigo, al contrario, siempre te has portado muy educado. Creo que yo debo darte por lo menos el mismo respeto.-  
  
-...¿De que estas hablando? Yo no recuerdo nada...-  
  
Lo miro un momento, y después puso una dulce sonrisa. Por un momento apareció la Tomoyo de hacia algunos años -Gracias Hiragizawa-  
  
La lluvia por fin había aumentado su intensidad, levantando grandes charcos, en las calles. Los autos se deslizaban por el pavimento con gran rapidez, iluminando paulatinamente con las altas luces. Dos sombras caminaban por la banqueta, apenas dándose cuenta de la lluvia que los empapaba. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
  
Eriol recordaba mientras caminaba, la linda sonrisa que ella le había otorgado hacia unos momentos. Sabía que aquella niña alegre y carismática, seguía en esa mujer, en algún lugar, escondida, con miedo de salir de nuevo a la vida.  
  
El sabía que podía encontrarla, solo necesitaba ganar su confianza de nuevo. Podía devolverle a la hermosa Tomoyo su alegría y sus deseos por la vida.  
  
Un estruendo chillón lo saco de sus pensamientos súbitamente. Volteo la cabeza a su lado, y alcanzo a ver los faros de un automóvil que se dirigía a él con gran velocidad.  
  
Sus instintos de reacción fueron muy rápidos, de un solo salto, se quito del camino del carro, poniéndose a salvo a un lado de la acera. Un golpe seco se escucho a unos pasos al lado de el.  
  
El automóvil dio un vuelco rápido al volante, haciendo que este girara sobre su eje, quedando en sentido contrario al camino, antes de detenerse completamente después de el rechinido de sus llantas sobre el pavimento mojado.  
  
Los faroles alumbraron la cara de Eriol en su totalidad, segándolo unos momentos, consiguió apoyo en la pared detrás de el, mientras su agitado aliento salía en forma de humo blanco por su boca.  
  
El conductor del auto salió apresuradamente con la cara pálida, y con ojos llenos de temor. Buscando por algo en el piso.  
  
Eriol se quedo confundido al ver la cara de preocupación en el hombre, al parecer no estaba lastimado, y no venia acompañado, ¿Que podía estar buscando tan desesperadamente?  
  
De un momento a otro la mirada del hombre cambio por un gesto de terror, mientras miraba al piso con ojos fijos. El ojiazul, por fin se había acostumbrado a la luz que lo había estado segando, y con curiosidad, inspeccionaba el lugar al que se dirigía la mirada del conductor atónito.  
  
Distinguió entre el agua regada en el suelo, un bulto negro, con una mancha roja a su alrededor, que se veía diluida lentamente por el agua que no dejaba de azotar la ciudad.  
  
Su pupilas se dilataron en un gesto de terror como nunca antes en su vida, al ver una delicada mano blanca a un lado de la sombra en el piso.  
  
Miro a su alrededor, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada, a aquella chica de ojos ametistas que hacia unos cuantos segundos atrás, estaba a su lado.  
  
Un escalofrío indescriptible recorrió todo su cuerpo, al notar que ya no estaba más a su lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió como nunca al lado de el bulto tirado en el piso, rezando a los cielos que ella estuviera a salvo.  
  
El cuerpo estaba boca abajo. Con mano temblorosa alcanzo la sombra, y la volteo lentamente. Pudo ver su rostro, pudo reconocer sus ojos...era ella...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola!! mi primer fic de Card Captor´s Sakura, como ven aquí la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo es mi favorita, aunque algunas como Sakura y Syaoran, Chiharu y Yamasaki, etc. son también encantadoras!!!! ^o^ La historia apenas va comenzando, espero que les agrade la idea. Imagínense, Eriol haciéndose cargo de la pequeña Tomoyo, mientras intenta descubrir todos los sentimientos que ella guarda en su corazón... se que será mejor de lo que suena, así que por favor, dejen sus comentarios, y compartan conmigo su opinión o critica, que siempre son bien recibidas. Mi mail es tiffany_icarian@hotmail.com, por si quieren enviar algún comentario privado. Ojala y les guste el comienzo de esta historia!!!!!  
  
Hasta la próxima!!!!!!! Tiffany Dincht 


	2. ¿Tú eres Tomoyo?

La sombra de Tomoyo  
  
Capitulo II: "¿Tu eres Tomoyo?"  
  
La cabeza del joven de cabello azulado, descansaba pesadamente sobre sus dos manos. Sentado en un sillón de una callada sala de espera del hospital de Tomoeda, aguardaba a que le dieran noticias sobre su amiga.  
  
El auto la había impactado de lleno, sin darle la oportunidad de que se moviera del camino para intentar salvarse. La había arrojado casi a dos metros y medio de distancia, con la cabeza ensangrentada, y ya sin conocimiento.  
  
La ambulancia había llegado rápidamente, y la habían llevado al hospital de inmediato. Ella no había retomado el conocimiento hasta ese entonces, o al menos eso era lo que Eriol pensaba, ya que le habían impedido el paso a su habitación desde su ingreso.  
  
Le animaba la idea de que no estaba muerta, aun podía sentir su presencia en el mundo mortal. Una presencia muy débil, pero después de todo con esencia de vida.  
  
Ya había llamado a su madre, pero ella se encontraba en una junta de negocios muy importante y no podían interrumpirla.  
  
Llamó también a Sakura y Shaoran, que como de costumbre se encontraban en una de sus citas. La voz de la chica de cabello castaño había sonado muy consternada cuando le dio la noticia. Pudo ver un sus pensamientos la cara de terror que aparecía lentamente en su hermoso rostro. Los dos se habían puesto en camino de inmediato.  
  
Escucho frente a él, pasos que se acercaban en lento caminar. Levantó la cabeza, y vio a un hombre joven de bata blanca. Eriol se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, al reconocer al hombre que atendía a Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Como esta?- pregunto el chico ansioso por conocer el estado de la chica.  
  
Lo que recibió por respuesta no le agrado en lo más mínimo. La cara de el doctor se torno seria y oscura.  
  
-Su estado no es nada bueno, el impacto le provoco una severa contusión cerebral. Esta en coma, y no parece que vaya a haber mejoría...lo lamento.- sin decir más el hombre se alejo del lugar, y desapareció en el pasillo tan pronto como había llegado.  
  
Las piernas de Eriol temblaron un momento antes de perder la fuerza completamente. Se desplomo en el sillón, sin asimilar aun lo que acababa de oír. Retiro los lentes de sus ojos, y los froto fuertemente, como si pensara que de esa ,manera despertaría de una horrible pesadilla. Ella estaba en coma. Tomoyo Daidouji estaba a unos pasos de la muerte.  
  
Las ultimas palabras que había pronunciado, resonaron en su cabeza por unos momentos, la ultima sonrisa que ella le dirigió se quedo grabada en su memoria como ninguna otra cosa en su vida.  
  
¿Como le había pasado eso a ella? Una persona tan simpática, tan dulce, educada, sincera y hermosa.  
  
¿Porque ella? ¿Porque no había sido él? El había vivido por muchos años, tenia gran experiencia de la vida. En cambio ella...  
  
-¡Eriol!- se oyó un grito a la entrada, por una voz sumamente alterada. Sin muchos ánimos el nombrado levantó la cabeza, alcanzando a ver a sus dos amigos que a penas lo habían descubierto en aquel rincón oscuro, acercándose a el rápidamente.  
  
-¡Eriol ¿Que sucedió? ¿Donde esta?!- Sakura Kinomoto había perdido como pocas veces la cabeza, se le oía alterada, temerosa, y desesperada al mismo tiempo, sus sentimientos reflejados también en su rostro, en esos momentos contorsionado por el terror.  
  
-E-Ella esta en coma.- el muchacho no levanto la mirada, y aun así pudo ver las expresiones de dolor en sus amigos, incluso en el de Li.  
  
Sakura se hecho a llorar a los brazos de su novio, encontrando cálido refugio y palabras consoladoras y de aliento en él. Acariciaba su cabello dulcemente, mientras intentaba calmar a la chica, sin lograr un mayor resultado.  
  
La nostalgia nació al chico de Hong Kong también, alcanzando solo a agachar la mirada, ocultando sus ojos tras un mechón de cabello, apretando contra si mismo a un más fuerte a su novia, buscando un consuelo que no llegaba.  
  
Eriol no sabia que hacer, si llorar con ellos, o parecer inmutable, como siempre. En serio le dolía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no sabia si demostrarlo o dejarlo guardado en su corazón. Después de todo el mago Clow jamás se había dejado ver débil ante los demás, y las lagrimas, desde su punto de vista, eran un signo de debilidad.  
  
El doctor de hacia un rato, hizo su aparición de nuevo en la sala. Sakura volteo a verlo, suponiendo que era él, quien se encargaba de su amiga.  
  
-Pueden pasar a verla- dijo en un tono conmovido, al ver a tan linda chica tan angustiada, y con tanto dolor.  
  
Ella asintió, y se levanto lentamente, siguiendo al doctor. Shaoran se quedó ahí unos momentos, limpio sus ojos, y se levantó, siguiendo a un poco de distancia a las dos personas.  
  
No pudo describir lo que paso por su mente y su corazón en el momento en que entro a la habitación, toda fría y oscura, con solo una pequeña lámpara alumbrando uno de los rincones.  
  
Lo único que se podía oír en aquel cuarto solitario, era la maquinaria que mantenía con vida a la paciente y registraba sus signos vitales.  
  
Tomoyo se veía fatal. Jamás la habían visto con palidez mas notable, sus labios amoratados, y una parte de su cabeza envuelta con una venda, cubriendo la herida que había provocado su estado. Respiraba por medio de aparatos que cubrían su rostro, tubos que salían de sus muñecas, y un aparato en uno de sus dedos.  
  
Sakura se acerco cautelosamente, y se hinco al lado de la cama de su amiga, tomando su mano con suavidad.  
  
-Tomoyo...- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, para los dos acompañantes. -Estoy aquí amiga.-  
  
Sus sollozos se escucharon por toda la habitación, sonando lastimeros a su paso. -Tomoyo despierta por favor. No puedes hacer esto, sabes que aun no es momento de que te vayas. Regresa con nosotros por favor.-  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¡Tomoyo! Prometiste que estarías conmigo en navidad, que me ayudarías a preparar la cena y a escoger los regalos, haríamos las compras y adornaríamos la casa juntas ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?-  
  
Ningún sonido provenía de su cuerpo casi sin vida.  
  
-¡Despierta por favor! ¡Tomoyo!- Sakura Kinomoto se hecho a llorar encima del cuerpo de su amiga, recostando su cabeza en su pecho. Su tórax se inflaba con dificultad, y un chillido cada vez que respiraba se escuchaba en sus pulmones. Su corazón emitía un latir lento y disparejo, pero después de todo, aun se encontraba ahí.  
  
Las lagrimas de la dueña de las cartas, desaparecieron de pronto. Se limito a quedarse en donde estaba, escuchando el maravilloso latir del pecho de Tomoyo.  
  
Desde un rincón, Shaoran miraba a la ametista con compasión. Por primera vez había visto su rostro sin una sonrisa, sin un gesto, sin un signo de vida. Su piel color marfil ya no tenía ese lindo tono rojizo, su cabello estaba despeinado y desparramado por la almohada, sin que eso le molestara.  
  
Le debía tanto a esa chica, ella le había ayudado en todo. Jamás se lo había dicho, pero para él, ella era su mejor amiga. Además de Sakura ella era la única que lo comprendía, ella también había traspasado esa barrera de frialdad por el que había estado cubierto casi toda su vida. A decir verdad, fue en la primera persona en quien confió completamente. Y eso, le ganaba un lugar especial en su corazón.  
  
Se sentía muy mal, no podía verse muy optimista en aquella situación. Esta vez no podía decirle a Sakura "todo estará bien" porque no lo sabía, no podía darle una falsa esperanza a su amada, cuando él carecía de ella. No podía hacerle eso, debía ser realista con ella, y consigo mismo también.  
  
Shaoran se acerco a Sakura, tomándola suavemente de los hombros, y levantándola lentamente. Obtuvo un poco de resistencia departe de ella, pero después se dejo llevar. Debía salir de ese lugar, la muerte rondaba la habitación, haciendo casi insoportable su estancia. Los dos salieron, después de darle una ultima mirada a su amiga, cerraron la puerta tras de si.  
  
Eriol Hirawizaga quedó solo en la habitación. Arrimo una silla al lado de la cama, y se sentó en ella, recargando sus manos y su cabeza en el colchón, fijando su mirada en el rostro de la chica inconsciente.  
  
-¿Este mundo resulta tan malo para ti?- dijo el chico en voz alta, dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba a su lado.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
-No quieres regresar ¿cierto?-  
  
Ningún signo vital cambió.  
  
-¿Puedo estar a tu lado un rato? Quisiera platicar contigo solo unos momentos.-  
  
Cualquiera diría que el joven estaba hablando solo, y sin embargo, no era si.  
  
-Vamos Daidouji, no será tan malo. No te obligare a hacer algo que no desees, solo quiero hablar contigo.-  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Lo prometo- Eriol puso una linda sonrisa después de unos momentos, tomó una de las manos blancas, sosteniéndola entre las suyas, y cerró los ojos con suavidad.  
  
Un viento frío comenzó a soplar en la habitación, el cabello de los dos jóvenes revoloteó juguetonamente en el aire.  
  
La insignia de el mago Clow apareció debajo de el, iluminando con su luz, la oscura habitación.  
  
-Esa es la presencia del mago Clow- dijo Li, viendo detenidamente la puerta de la habitación de donde acababan de salir. Sakura volteó su cabeza, deseaba entrar y ver lo que sucedía, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Eriol jamás mostraba su verdadera identidad, a menos que fuera sumamente necesario. Debía tener algo en mente, y si eso iba a ayudar a Tomoyo, no debía interrumpirlo.  
  
La luz dejó de rodear a la reencarnación de Clow, y el aire frío dejó de soplar. Eriol Hiragizawa inclinó su cabeza con algo de cansancio y calló dormido en la cama de Tomoyo, sosteniendo aun su mano.  
  
El joven ojiazul se vio caminando por un lugar maravilloso. Hermosas hojas de cerezo caían sobre sus hombros, y su rostro era iluminado por los brillantes rayos del sol. El campo era cubierto por lindos botones de flores que apenas iban retoñando.  
  
No sabría decirlo con precisión, pero recordaba aquel lugar lejanamente. Sabía que en algún momento de su vida, había estado ahí.  
  
Levantó su mirada, y a lo lejos, alcanzo a ver dos siluetas que caminaban de la mano. Se acerco a ellos curiosamente. Sabía quien era la chica, pero jamás había sentido la presencia de aquel hombre.  
  
-Daidouji- la voz de Eriol al llamarla, sonó tan misteriosa como aquella del mago Clow.  
  
Tomoyo se encontraba muy feliz, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de aquella manera. A decir verdad, no sabía lo que hacia en ese lugar. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que iba caminando en una noche lluviosa, al lado de alguien, un resplandor segador frente a ella y... después oscuridad.  
  
Permaneció así un tiempo, atrapada en algún lado. Algún lugar que le daba miedo, que la tenía encerrada. Un lugar de cuatro paredes, estrecho, que no la dejaba respirar. Sintió por unos momentos, lo que era la falta de oxígeno. Era una sensación horrorosa.  
  
El sudor corría por su frente, y sus manos, ya ensangrentadas, arañaban la pared invisible que la aprisionaba. Las lagrimas de la desesperación corrieron sobre sus mejillas, antes de caer rendida al suelo. Abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho, y hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas, resignada, y esperando lo peor.  
  
El hombre que estaba a su lado en ese momento, la había sacado de esa oscuridad. Tocando su hombro suavemente, y prodigándole una tierna sonrisa, la había conducido de nuevo a la luz.  
  
La había llevado a ese lugar de ensueño, y había desaparecido todas las penas y angustias que la agobiaban. Ella jamás había visto su rostro, y sin embargo sabia de quien se trataba. Solo una persona podía darle esa confianza, esa paz interior, esa felicidad.  
  
Era su padre...  
  
No podía sentirse más feliz. Nadie podría opacar de nuevo aquel sentimiento, nada podría hacerla regresar a donde estaba. O eso pensaba. Algo de temor regreso a su corazón, cuando escucho una voz llevada por el aire, que se le hizo muy conocida.  
  
-¿Este mundo resulta tan malo para ti?- alguien le había preguntado. Detuvo su caminata, y miró al cielo, algo extrañada con esa pregunta, que sabía era dirigida hacia ella.  
  
-No quieres regresar ¿cierto?- volvió a decir, aquella suave y misteriosa voz.  
  
-Soy muy feliz aquí- no sabía a quien le estaba respondiendo, se sentía un poco tonta, al estar hablando con una voz que en esos momentos le era desconocida.  
  
-¿Puedo estar a tu lado un rato? Quisiera platicar contigo solo unos momentos.-  
  
Esto la asustó un poco. ¿Quién era ese hombre que le hablaba? ¿Que quería de ella? En esos momentos era muy feliz ¿Quería llevarla de nuevo a esa oscuridad?  
  
-No, no quiero- respondió con temor en su voz.  
  
-Vamos Daidouji, no será tan malo. No te obligare a hacer algo que no desees, solo quiero hablar contigo.-  
  
La voz suavizo su tono, hasta tornarse casi imperceptible, sonaba cálida y melodiosa. Era una voz que le inspiraba confianza.  
  
-¿Prometes que no me harás daño, y que no me alejaras de este lugar?-  
  
-Lo prometo-  
  
-Está bien, puedes venir si así lo deseas.- Tomoyo ya no escucho nada más. La voz desapareció en su totalidad, y la sustituyo el silencio. Se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de su padre, y lo obligó a continuar con su caminata, mientras esperaban a aquella persona dueña de la voz.  
  
-Daidouji- escucho que la llamaban a su espalda. Ese tono que había escuchado anteriormente había regresado, pero esta vez se oía más profundo y misterioso. La sonrisa que llevaba se esfumo súbitamente de sus labios, liberando la mano que estaba fuertemente aprisionada entre sus dedos.  
  
Con algo de temor, volteó a ver al extraño que había interrumpido aquellos sagrados momentos, encontrando, muy a su pesar, a alguien que ella creía conocer.  
  
Los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza como un relámpago. Recordaba esos ojos azules mirándola. Esa voz pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez.  
  
Al ver a Eriol Hiragizawa, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado antes de llegar a la oscuridad había renacido. Pudo sentir de nuevo la fuerte lluvia azotando en su cara, y el aire frío entumeciendo sus dedos. Levantó los ojos y pudo ver una vez más, las luces encendidas de el auto que se acercaba con gran velocidad hacía ella, como un mensajero de la muerte.  
  
Lo que paso después ya no lo sintió, solo pudo verlo. Era como si su propia alma se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo, elevándose en un plano imaginario sobre las cabezas de los mortales. Pudo ver a su propio cuerpo, tirado en la acera, con la cabeza bañada en sangre. El listón que amarraba su cabello se había soltado, dejando que los mechones mojados cayeran por un lado o por el otro.  
  
El hombre del auto se bajo del vehículo, y la busco con la mirada frenéticamente, temiendo lo peor. Ella recordó en esos momentos que no iba sola, alguien la acompañaba. Volteo hacia todas direcciones buscando a su acompañante. Hasta que por fin lo vislumbro, recargado en una pared, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que lo segaba.  
  
Vio como unas personas empezaban a congregarse alrededor de su cuerpo tendido, sin atreverse a tocarla. Unos lanzaban exclamaciones lastimeras, otros llamaban a gritos por ayuda.  
  
La pequeña multitud se hizo a un lado de pronto. Un chico llegó corriendo. Extenuado, se había arrodillado ante ella.  
  
Su cara estaba tan pálida, sus labios y sus manos eran temblorosas. Debatió un momento consigo mismo, no sabía si ver de quien se trataba y reafirmar sus sospechas, o solo dejar que alguien más lo hiciera.  
  
Se armó de valor y por fin vio quien era.  
  
Sus ojos se tornaron tristes y melancólicos, mientras una ligera sonrisa lastimera aparecía en su rostro. La tomó en sus brazos lentamente, mientras sostenía su cabeza y la guiaba hacia su camisa blanca.  
  
Hiragizawa la había envuelto en sus brazos con un gesto protectivo. Hundió su cabeza en su largo cabello mojado, y comenzó a llorar en silencio, tratando que las lagrimas se confundieran con la lluvia que no dejaba de caer a su alrededor.  
  
-Tomoyo- le había susurrado al oído, con la voz entrecortada, sin dejar de llorar. Pudo escuchar su nombre varias veces, siéndole susurrado dulcemente al oído. El la llamaba a regresar, pero ella no atendió a la suplica. Escucho que aquel muchacho pronunciaba unas palabras extrañas, en algún idioma que se le hacia conocido, pero que no lograba entender, parecía latín.  
  
Conociendo su descendencia, supuso que se trataba de un hechizo, no comprendía para que, pero sin duda era para mantenerla en ese mundo.  
  
Regreso a su realidad con un sobresalto. Volteo a su lado, solo para descubrir que la sombra de su padre se había esfumado, dejándola sola con el chico ojiazul. El le sonrió a su amiga, ganando un poco de tiempo, para pensar en como comenzar.  
  
-Escogiste un lugar muy hermoso ¿sabes? Se me hace muy conocido, pero no logro recordarlo con claridad.-  
  
-Es un sitio detrás del parque pingüino, has estado ahí varias veces, pero estabas muy ocupado causándole problemas a Sakura como para notarlo.-  
  
Eriol se rió por lo bajo.  
  
-Talvez tengas razón, en esos momentos estaba muy distraído como para fijarme en los paisajes.- los dos guardaron silencio, observando a su alrededor con detenimiento. La puesta del sol comenzaba a mostrarse, iluminando de violeta y rojo el cielo casi oscuro.  
  
-No puedo creer que recuerdes este lugar con esta precisión. Cada detalle está en su sitio. Ni siquiera yo puedo recordar un paisaje de esta manera.-  
  
-E estado aquí muchas veces. Solía jugar con mi padre cerca de ese árbol.- dijo señalando un majestuoso cerezo, en plena primavera.  
  
-Pensé que tu padre estaba en un viaje de negocios- exclamo Eriol en una pregunta inquisitiva. El sabia la verdad, pero quería escucharlo directamente de ella.  
  
-Eso es lo que mi madre quiere que crean todos. Lo peor es que tengo que continuar su juego. No quiere que nadie sepa que ahora es una mujer que esta sola en el mundo.-  
  
-Ella te tiene a ti-  
  
-Es como si no existiera. Apuesto a que ella no a llegado a mi lado en estos momentos. Que tu ya le avisaste, y que te dijeron que estaba en una junta de negocios, o algo así ¿no?- Eriol se quedó sorprendido.-Ella siempre dice eso cuando no quiere verme, cuando dice que debe preocuparse por cosas más importantes que el hecho que su única hija se este muriendo en un maldito hospital.-  
  
Tomoyo respiro profundamente, tratando de ahuyentar el enojo que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. Volteó a ver al ojiazul. El la miraba con ojos sorprendidos. A pesar de que era el mismo mago Clow, aun podía llegar a sorprenderse por algunas cosas.  
  
-¿A que has venido Hiragizawa?- sus ojos ametistas se fijaron en el suelo -No creo que solo a admirar el paisaje, o a preguntarme sobre mi padre.-  
  
-No. E venido para llevarte conmigo-  
  
Otro largo suspiro. -No iré-  
  
-¿Porque no?-  
  
-¿No entiendes Hiragizawa? ¡Odio mi vida! En ese sitio sólo conozco la tristeza y la melancolía. ¿Porque no me puedo quedar en este hermoso lugar? Por primera vez en mi vida, desde que murió mi padre, soy completamente feliz. ¿Porque me quieres arrebatar mi felicidad?-  
  
-¡Esto no es real! Estas viviendo en un mundo de fantasía creado en tu mente. ¡Esto no es vida! Es solo una sarta de bonitos pensamientos arremolinados en tu memoria. ¡No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre!-  
  
-¡Lo se!- gritó ella con lagrimas en los ojos -Pero no me puedes obligar a regresar, preferiría morir antes que volver.-  
  
Estas palabras le dolieron en serio a Eriol. Tomoyo le decía que prefería la muerte, a regresar con ellos.  
  
-Aquí tengo a mi padre a mi lado. ¡¿A quien tengo allá Hiragizawa?!-  
  
-Me tienes a mi-  
  
Tomoyo ya no supo que más responder. Jamás le había gustado discutir con el, porque sabía que a pesar de lo que dijera, siempre salía ganando.  
  
-No puedo confiar en ti como lo hacia antes.-  
  
-Lo se. Por eso e venido a verte. Déjame ganar tu confianza de nuevo.-  
  
-No se si puedas lograrlo-  
  
-Déjame intentarlo.-  
  
Ella suspiró en un gesto de resignación. ¿Que más podía hacer?  
  
-Esta bien- dijo, acercándose al chico.  
  
-Gracias- Eriol puso una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Se acerco a la ametista, y tomó una de sus manos, sin otra intención más que llevarla de regreso.  
  
De pronto, todo se puso oscuro a su alrededor. El cielo, los árboles, las flores, incluso el piso en el que estaban parados, había desaparecido. La insignia del mago Clow brilló debajo de ellos con una luz grandiosa.  
  
Eriol cerró los ojos, y Tomoyo lo imitó. Aun sin muchos deseos de volver.  
  
Clow pronunció unas cuantas palabras en latín, dejando que la chica las escuchara como si fuese de mayor naturalidad.  
  
Esas palabras si las entendió. Pero no le puso mucho atención a su significado. Clow utilizaba los poderes de la oscuridad, y sin embargo, su magia solo servia para ayudar a los demás.  
  
La luz los envolvió completamente, una grieta se abrió frente a ellos. Eriol camino lentamente hacia ella, guiando a Tomoyo de la mano.  
  
Daidouji pudo ver aquella grieta en sus pensamientos. Vio a través de ella, a su propio cuerpo tendido en una cama. En un estado deplorable. Se imagino por unos momentos, la agonía que sentiría al regresar, al ver todas esas heridas en su blanca piel.  
  
Detrás de ella escuchó una voz que la llamaba. No podía asegurarlo, pero pensaba que era su padre. Volteó a verlo rápidamente, y descubrió a aquella sombra con sus brazos extendidos, invitándola a descansar en ellos confortablemente.  
  
Eriol no se había dado cuenta de eso, siguiendo su caminar. El atravesó la grieta completamente. Pero Tomoyo quedó a la mitad. Su cuerpo era dividido por una línea invisible entre un mundo y el otro. Una parte de ella deseaba quedarse en aquel lugar. La otra, deseaba regresar al mundo de los mortales.  
  
Eriol abrió los ojos. Se encontró de nuevo en la fría habitación. Los sonidos de los aparatos aun se escuchaban, sin presentar ningún cambio. Levantó su cabeza, y miró detenidamente a Tomoyo, esperando alguna respuesta.  
  
Pasaron algunos instantes, si que existiera ningún cambio. Se aferró a su mano con fuerza, intentado despertarla.  
  
Se supone que en esos momentos, ya debería de haber despertado. La había guiado de nuevo a su mundo, había cruzado la barrera con ella. Estaba seguro de eso. Habían atravesado los dos juntos... ¿O no?  
  
Ella había atravesado con él en su totalidad ¿verdad?  
  
La preocupación se hizo presa de el. El nerviosismo aumento en gran medida.  
  
¿Y si no había podido cruzar? ¿Que tal si se había quedado a la mitad del camino? Si eso había pasado, su alma podía quedar vagando en la tierra. No era un mortal. Tampoco era un fantasma. Era solo un alma que jamás podría tener descanso. Caminaría entre las personas normales, si que ellos tuvieran la más mínima percepción de su presencia.  
  
En cambio él, por haberle ocasionado el pesar, debería lidiar con su pena también. Por haberse inmiscuido en el mundo de los muertos, tendría que hacerse cargo de esa alma, para siempre.  
  
Tendría a la sombra de Tomoyo Daidouji observándolo eternamente. Susurrándole al oído, lo que ella sufría. Culpándolo de su agonía.  
  
No despertaba. Y talvez nunca lo haría. Y todo era su culpa.  
  
-No puede ser, fallé- se recrimino a si mismo, mientras cubría su rostro con sus dos manos.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- pronuncio una voz, que por su ternura y tono, pertenecía a la de un infante.  
  
Eriol levantó la cabeza con sobresalto, abriendo los ojos exageradamente. No pudo creer lo que tenía delante de si.  
  
Parada frente a el, jugueteando con su vestido color pastel, se encontraba una pequeña de alrededor de seis años. Sus ojos color ametista, reflejaban cierto temor, inocencia, ternura y consternación a la vez, al tener frente a ella a un desconocido. Su largo cabello de ébano, estaba sujeto en dos coletas atrás de su cabeza, con dos grandes moños que contrastaban con el color de su vestido.  
  
-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Eriol, aunque temía saber la respuesta.  
  
-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.- Respondió la niña, poniendo una sonrisa, característica de la hermosa mujer, que por cierto vuelco del destino, llevaba su mismo nombre...  
  
Continuara...  
  
HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aquí esta otro capitulo!!!! ojala hallan disfrutado leyéndolo, como yo escribiéndolo. Esta historia me esta gustando mucho, espero que también a ustedes. Por cierto, gracias por los reviews y consejos, nunca están de más unas cuantas criticas, nos ayuda a rectificar nuestros errores, y tratar de mejorarlos. Hablando de eso perdón por todos los errores, prometo tratar de mejorarlos.  
  
Este capitulo fue algo largo no? debería hacerlos más pequeños? a mi así me gustan, pero también cuenta su opinión. ¿La duración? hay, la verdad no había pensado en eso. No me imagino cuantos capítulos pueden ser...o por lo menos no hasta ahora... Disfruten de su lectura, y no se olviden de pushar el botón de abajo, y dejar su review, son en realidad alentadores ^O^ Gracias!!!!  
  
Hasta la próxima!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht 


	3. Risas en la Gran Mansión

La Sombra de Tomoyo  
  
Capitulo III: "Risas en la gran Mansión"  
  
-¿T-Tomoyo Daidouji?- Eriol no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. La pequeña había pronunciado su nombre con la mayor naturalidad, indicándole que no mentía, que no trataba de jugarle una broma.  
  
La niña asintió con la cabeza, contestando a la pregunta del chico, que aun la miraba con ojos asombrados. Puso una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, y se acercó al ojiazul, observando su rostro detenidamente.  
  
-¿Quien eres?- La pequeña Tomoyo, había preguntado con curiosidad. Recordaba que no debía hablar con extraños como su padre le había indicado, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella sentía confianza hacia él.  
  
-¿No sabes quien soy?-  
  
-Por eso te estoy preguntando.-  
  
La pequeña era una replica exacta de Tomoyo. Tenía el mismo cabello, rasgos idénticos en su blanco rostro, y esos hermosos ojos ametistas que tanto la caracterizaban. Ahora, ya no tenía más dudas, esa pequeña, era la Tomoyo que él conocía  
  
Sin embargo, parecía no recordar nada acerca de él, no sabía su nombre, ni quien era. Talvez ni siquiera supiera quien era la joven que aun yacía inconsciente en la cama.  
  
-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa- él mismo notó en su voz, un tono de inseguridad. Oír pronunciar tu nombre hacia una persona que ya te conoce, era una sensación extraña. Después de todo, el había escuchado miles de veces su propio nombre, saliendo de esos labios carmín.  
  
-¿Porque estas aquí solo?-  
  
Eriol sonrió. -No estoy solo. Estoy con ella.- señalo con un dedo, a la Tomoyo adulta.  
  
La pequeña se acercó a la cama cuidadosamente. Alcanzó uno de sus costados, parándose de puntas y alzado su cabecita, en un esfuerzo para ver más de cerca a la mujer.  
  
-¿Que tiene?-  
  
-Bueno, me dijeron que tenía una contusión cerebral muy severa y...- Hiragizawa detuvo su explicación al ver la confusión creciente en la carita de la niña. Ella tenía alrededor de seis años. ¿Como iba a entender los términos médicos que él utilizaba con tanta familiaridad?  
  
-Ella está muy enferma-  
  
La niña se puso triste al escuchar la respuesta. -¿Tu eres su papá?-  
  
Eriol solo sonrió ante tal pregunta. A sus años, lo único que conocía, era el amor de sus progenitores. Había asociado la idea de una enfermedad con su padre. Seguramente, el era quien la cuidaba siempre que estaba enferma.  
  
-No, no soy su papá. Soy un amigo suyo.-  
  
-¿Y donde están sus papás?-  
  
La mirada de Eriol entristeció. ¿Como decirle que su padre había muerto, y que a su madre le importaba más una junta en su trabajo que estar al lado de su hija, cuando esta se debatía entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Como podía decirle eso?  
  
-Ellos vienen en camino- dijo clavando la mirada en el piso de azulejo.  
  
-Ya no te preocupes- exclamó la niña, ganando su atención. -Mi papá me a dicho que si rezas por ella, podría aliviarse más pronto.-  
  
El hechicero puso una cara de incredulidad. ¿Orar? Esa era una de las cosas que él había dejado de hacer, cuando descubrió que era la reencarnación de Clow. En esos momentos, creía que la vida se guiaba más por el destino, que por un poder divino. La magia, en esos momentos, era mucho más creíble para él, que la idea de un ser superior. ¿Orar? Talvez, y solo talvez, cuando no tuviera ninguna otra salida...  
  
La manija de la puerta giró lentamente sobre su eje. Dejando que esta se abriera lentamente, sin ningún sonido. Una enfermera se abrió paso hacia la habitación, con algunas jeringas en las manos, ya preparadas. Saludó cortésmente a Eriol, pero después se le quedó viendo a la pequeña con asombro.  
  
-Disculpe señor- dijo la enfermera con tono maternal. -Lo siento, pero los niños no pueden estar en este lugar.-  
  
-¿Ah? Yo...lo siento, no lo sabía.- exclamo levantándose de su asiento. Un poco apenado.  
  
-No se preocupe, lo único que tiene que hacer es llevarla a casa.- la mujer rubia sonrió hacia la pequeña, se agacho para alcanzar su estatura, y la miró muy bien, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad. -Su hija es una niña muy linda señor-  
  
Eriol no pudo responder, solo sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Esa niña ¿su hija?  
  
-Aunque se parece más a su madre- la enfermera volteó a ver a la chica que estaba en la cama, observando cada rasgo mínimo en su rostro, para después regresar a compararlos con los de la pequeña que creía era su hija.  
  
Ahora si, Eriol no se podía sentir más apenado. Ahora ella creía que la pequeña era su hija y también la de Tomoyo.  
  
-Se buena niña, y ve con tu papá, te llevará a casa. Tu madre se pondrá bien.- Tomoyo no respondió, estaba muy confundida, no sabia que decir.  
  
-Esta bien, la llevare a casa.- dijo Eriol, interponiéndose entre las dos, no necesitaba tener a una niña, y menos a una confundida. Tomo a la pequeña de la mano, y la jaló suavemente guiándola a la puerta. Ella dio una ultima mirada a la habitación, en donde se encontró con la enfermera aun sonriente, dándole la despedida.  
  
-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó Tomoyo una vez fuera de la habitación.  
  
-Los niños no pueden estar en los hospitales. Iremos a dar un paseo.-  
  
-Se supone que no debo salir con extraños- los pasitos de la niña se detuvieron, soltando la mano de Eriol. -¿Donde esta mi papá y mi mamá?- preguntó, retrocediendo unos milímetros, con la clara intención de huir si era necesario.  
  
Eriol se dio cuenta de que no iba por buen camino. Debía decirle algo que sonara convincente. -Escucha- comenzó arrodillándose ante ella. Dulcificando su voz como nunca antes en su vida. -Tu sabes que tus padres son unas personas muy ocupadas, tu papá viaja mucho, y tiene que atender muchos asuntos en otros países.-  
  
-¿Y mi mamá?-  
  
-Bueno ella...esta... muy ocupada, y me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti-  
  
La pequeña ya no preguntó más. Aunque aun se veía un poco desconfiada, siguió a Eriol en su camino mientras este la tomaba de la mano. Con mucho cuidado la guió hacia una salida fuera del alcance de la vista de su descendiente y su heredera.  
  
No estaba seguro si decirles lo que había sucedido con ella o mantenerlo en secreto. Sabía que los dos entendían perfectamente los asuntos de la magia y eso, pero... no estaba seguro si lo que pasaba se trataba de magia o de algo más grande. Podría tratarse de un lazo entre el alma y el cuerpo, una separación entre dos dimensiones, o alguna cosa así que solo se mostraba en los libros de ciencia ficción que tanto le gustaban leer.  
  
El creía en todas las posibilidades, después de todo, el mismo era la reencarnación de un mago muy poderoso que había vivido casi cuatro siglos antes que el.  
  
Para darle una solución al dilema en el que se encontraba, primero debía analizar el problema, y saber de lo que se trataba. De esa manera, talvez podría resolverlo todo, y traer a Tomoyo de regreso lo más rápido posible sin levantar ninguna sospecha entre sus conocidos. Aunque eso era algo casi imposible.  
  
El camino hacia su casa fue silencioso, en realidad Eriol no sabía tratar con niños. Jamás había cuidado a uno, mucho menos sabia como hablar con ellos.  
  
-Eh...¿Cuantos años tienes?- intentó comenzar una conversación, algo nervioso.  
  
La pequeña extendió su mano completa y se la mostró.  
  
-Cinco ¿Y tu?-  
  
-Tengo veinte- dijo Eriol, tratando de explicarle su edad con sus dedos, como ella lo había hecho hacia algunos momentos.  
  
La niña rió al ver lo que el ojiazul intentaba. Ese chico le recordaba mucho a su padre, eran, los dos, igual de divertidos.  
  
Después de un rato de caminar por la avenida desierta, y subir una calle empinada, por la cual se oyeron muchas quejas, llegaron por fin a una casa enorme que ocupaba casi una cuadra entera. Custodiada por altas rejas de metal.  
  
Era una casa de estilo antiguo. Era rodeada de hermosos árboles de cerezo, en plena primavera. El camino hacia la entrada, era cubierto por una delgada capa de pétalos rosados. Eriol abrió la reja con cuidado, e invitó a pasar a Tomoyo.  
  
A la niña le brillaron los ojos. Le encantaban esos árboles. En su casa había muchos, pero ninguno de ellos tan hermosos como aquellos. Enormes y majestuosos, adornaban la oscura fachada de la gran mansión.  
  
Tomoyo caminó cuidadosamente por el camino empedrado, cubierto de rosa en esos momentos. Podía sentirse como una princesa siendo bienvenida a su castillo. Subió de un salto los escalones, y espero por Eriol en la entrada de la puerta, mientras observaba el rostro del joven con detenimiento.  
  
No podría decirlo a su corta edad, pero en sus ojos, se notaba una mirada extraña. Recordaba esa mirada de su madre, cuando su papá se iba a sus viajes de negocio. No sabía como llamarle a ese sentimiento, así que prefirió no preguntar.  
  
Hiragizawa abrió la puerta, sin producir ningún sonido, iluminando el interior de la casa con la débil luz de la calle. Todo en su interior se veía oscuro y tétrico, cosa que no agradó mucho a la niña.  
  
Se aferró a el pantalón de Eriol y cerró los ojos fuertemente, frenando un poco su caminar, tratando de detener su entrada a la oscuridad. El acarició suavemente su cabeza, y camino a su lado, propiciándole palabras dulces.  
  
Cerró la puerta tras de si, y encendió una luz que quedaba al alcance de su mano, iluminando por fin el amplio pasillo.  
  
Tomoyo abrió los ojos al oír el suave click del interruptor. Le tomo unos momentos para acostumbrarse al resplandor de la luz, soltando ya, el pantalón de Eriol.  
  
-¡Ya estoy en casa!- escucho a Eriol gritar sin mucho animo. La casa parecía solitaria, así que no supo exactamente a quien le hablaba.  
  
-¡Amo!- Tomoyo escucho gritar a una voz desde la otra habitación, era un tono agudo y chillón.  
  
-Eriol, que bueno que estas en casa- escuchó otra muy diferente, femenina y cordial.  
  
-Spy, Nakuru, tenemos visitas.- dijo Eriol antes de que los dos pudieran mostrarse en el corredor.  
  
-¿Visitas?- exclamó la mujer, corriendo hacia el encuentro de su invitado.  
  
Nakuru, como Eriol le decía, era una chica muy linda, parecía de unos veinticinco años, de largo cabello rojizo, y lindos y juguetones ojos cafés. Cargaba entre sus brazos, a una pequeña criatura que parecía un gato. Era negro en su totalidad, y de grandes ojos brillantes.  
  
La chica examinó unos momentos a la pequeña niña que tenía frente a ella, y después puso una sonrisa enorme, corriendo a su lado. Levantó los brazos en ademán de sorpresa, soltando al pequeño gato que sostenía.  
  
-¡Que linda!- gritó Nakuru mientras estrechaba a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos. Se alejó de ella y la examino atentamente. Halagándola por su lindo cabello, su vestido, sus ojos...todo en ella le parecía tierno y maravilloso. Se notaba que le encantaban los niños.  
  
-Eriol, ¿quien es esta linda niña? Jamás te había visto cuidando niños antes.- en su voz se notaba algo de burla.  
  
-Se quedara aquí por un tiempo.- respondió Eriol, en un inusual tono frío, mientras recogía al pequeño gato del piso, y le acariciaba la cabeza, para deleite de este.  
  
-¡Que bueno! ¡Ya hacia falta algo de alegría en esta casa, se estaba volviendo tan aburrida!- A veces Nakuru decía cosas sin pensar.-Oye pequeña ¿cual es tu nombre?-  
  
-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji- respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿T-Tomoyo?- exclamó Nakuru, un poco confundida. La niña solo asintió. -Eh, ¿nos disculpas un momento?-  
  
La pelirroja tomó a Eriol de la mano, y lo jalo rápidamente hacia una habitación fuera de vista, ocasionando que el gato negro cayera de nuevo al piso.  
  
-Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte Nakuru-  
  
-¿E-Esa niña es quien creo que es?-  
  
-No se a quien te refieras.- a Eriol le gustaba desesperar a Nakuru, siempre que ella no lo lograba primero.  
  
-Tomoyo Daidouji, esa niña que fue contigo a la primaria, la amiga de Sakura.-  
  
-Si, es ella misma.-  
  
-¡¿Que le pasó?!-  
  
-¿Has pensado en ser un poco más discreta?- ella asintió, esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Escucha, no se que le sucedió, tuvo un accidente que la dejó en coma, yo intente traerla de regreso, pero algo salió mal y...bueno, apareció esa niña. Es la misma Tomoyo, pero parece que regresó a sus años de infancia. No reconoce a nadie, excepto a los que ella vio a esa edad. No creo que reconozca a Sakura, entonces mucho menos a alguno de nosotros -hizo una pausa- No podemos dejar que alguien que la conoce la vea, ó harían demasiadas preguntas a las que aun no tengo respuesta. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es cuidar de ella, hasta que encuentre una forma de unirla de nuevo a su parte adulta.-  
  
Por primera vez en su vida, Nakuru había oído la explicación completa y sin interrupciones, escuchando cada una de las palabras de Eriol con detenimiento.  
  
-¿Daidouji se repondrá?- preguntó un poco conmovida.  
  
-Eso espero.-  
  
La conversación se detuvo cuando se escucharon pequeñas risas afuera en el pasillo. Los dos se asomaron, para encontrarse con la pequeña Tomoyo, que reía feliz.  
  
Jugaba con el pequeño gato. El revoloteaba por los aires, olvidando por un momento, que los 'gatos' no vuelan.  
  
-¡Spy!-gritó Nakuru, corriendo hacia el pequeño, y atrapándolo con sus manos, deteniendo su exposición de vuelo. Rió nerviosamente.  
  
-¡El gatito me dijo la verdad! ¡Su nombre es Spy!- exclamó la pequeña emocionada, mientras aplaudía sus manitas con entusiasmo. Ese gato si que sabía hacer trucos impresionantes ¡Volaba y además podía hablar!  
  
Spy escapó de los brazos de Nakuru, y voló nuevamente hacia Tomoyo, poniendose encima de su cabeza con la más alta naturalidad. Era la primera vez que alguien le agradaba de esa forma al guardian gruñón, y eso que en esos momentos, no se encontraba ebrio...  
  
Eriol suspiró. Esa niña le iba a acarrear muchos problemas, de eso estaba muy seguro...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola!!!!!!!! Para todos los fans de T/E no se preocupen que ella todavía sale en su forma adulta, ustedes saben, platican, ríen, y al final se enamoran. Típico. De todos modos Eriol tendrá que cuidar a la pequeña que no es tan calmada como parece. Se meterá en problemas, eso se los aseguro. Respecto al nombre de el guardián de Eriol (ustedes saben ese gato negro) no se si su nombre este bien escrito, así que ¿Podrían orientarme en eso? una ayuda seria muy apreciada. Gracias por darme animo de continuar, espero no hacerla demasiado larga para que no se aburran sale??? (bueno si les parece)  
  
¿Tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, felicitación, dulces, regalos, rosas, efectivo, escrituras, automoviles, etc,etc,etc??? ¿No?????? ¡_¡ Entonces un review sera sufuciente, me hara muy feliz!!! ^o^ Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía del capitulo anterior y este (y el que sigue, y el que sigue...)!!!  
  
bye!!! ^O^  
  
Ah!! y lo de siempre, Card Captor Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, y todo el reparto, no me pertenecen ¡_¡. (Aun...BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) 


	4. La Belleza de lo Cotidiano

La Sombra de Tomoyo.  
  
Capitulo IV: "La belleza de lo cotidiano"  
  
  
  
El joven Hiragizawa se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente, dueño de un gran cansancio. Clavo sus ojos en el oscuro techo, y recordó todo lo que había tenido que hacer para que la pequeña Tomoyo se acostara y se durmiera.  
  
Era una niña sumamente activa. Le había encantado la casa de Eriol. Corrió por ella muchas veces, recorriendo sin mucho cuidado las habitaciones que el chico cuidaba con tanto ímpetu.  
  
En la sala había regado los cojines por todos lados, y había roto dos de ellos, en su pelea con Spinel-sun, llenando el piso de suaves plumas blancas. Le había tomado casi dos horas limpiar todo el desorden, y otra más persiguiendo a Tomoyo por toda la casa ya que no quería dormir.  
  
Se escondió detrás de uno de los libreros, y en espera de ser encontrada, se había quedado dormida.  
  
Eriol la encontró, y aliviado, la había trasladado a la habitación que Nakuru le había dispuesto poco después de su llegada.  
  
Cualquiera que la hubiera visto dormida, hubiera dicho que era un angelito caído del cielo. Estar con ella mientras estaba despierta, aunque sea unas cuantas horas, era el infierno...  
  
Eriol se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla llevado a su casa, y ¡tan solo había pasado una tarde con ella! ¿Cuantos días más podría aguantar a aquel mounstrito corriendo y gritando por su casa, haciendo destrozos? El era sin duda una persona de poca paciencia. ¡Por eso nunca había pensado tener hijos!  
  
No se podía imaginar a el mismo, rodeado por una bola de niños escandalosos e insensatos.¡Jamás! ¡Ni por toda la magia del mundo!  
  
Sin embargo, el verla ahí, con sus ojos cerrados, y con una carita de inmensa paz, le hizo pensar que talvez no sería tan malo. Imagina, llegar a casa después de una larga y decepcionante jornada de trabajo, para oír los suaves pasitos de tu pequeño, y oírlo pronunciar con alegría "papá", para después recibirte con un tierno abrazo de sus brazos regordetes.  
  
El deseo frustrado de Clow por tener una familia, le había sido heredado junto con toda su magia. ¿Quien decía que Clow no se sentía solo? ¿Como podían decir que el y su magia eran suficientes para ser feliz?  
  
Quien lo decía, seria seguramente porque nunca había estado solo. ¿Porque creían que Clow había creado a sus dos guardianes y a todas sus cartas? ¿Para que protegieran su magia? ¡Claro que no! El mismo podía proteger su magia con sus poderes. Los había creado para llenar ese vacío que la soledad le dejaba en su alma.  
  
El, sin embargo, siempre se había privado de los placeres de una vida normal. Era amable con las personas, pero no tenía amigos. Era galante con las mujeres, y aun así no tenía una compañera. No se permitía a si mismo el privilegio del amor. Para él, amar a alguien significaba un vinculo de dependencia, y por lo tanto de debilidad.  
  
¿Depender de alguien para continuar con tu tranquila existencia? ¡Nunca!...Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Su existencia ya no hubiera sido solitaria, su vida no tendría que haber acabado tan pronto.  
  
había dejado a su reencarnación, no solo con la esperanza de que probara a su nueva heredera, sino para rehacer sus sueños frustrados.  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa entonces, no había sido un buena elección. Había dejado a Clow disfrutar del amor una vez, era cierto, pero la intención de este, era no volver a probarlo. La perdida del ser amado le había dejado un sabor desagradable, y no quería volver a experimentarlo en toda su vida. Adoptó la filosofía de el antiguo hechicero, para así tener un pretexto de no volver a enamorarse jamás.  
  
Eriol sonrió ¡Cuantos pensamientos habían surgido de la sola idea de ver dormida a una pequeña! Todas sus frustraciones del pasado, su fracaso amoroso, y su anhelo de una familia... ¡solo por estar una tarde con la niña! ¿Que más le haría reflexionar durante el tiempo que estaba con el?...  
  
Quien sabe...solo el tiempo lo decidiría...  
  
  
  
La luz de el sol aun no tocaba la ventana, cuando Eriol empezaba a despertar de su letargo. Aún tenía mucho sueño, pero había algo que no lo dejaba dormir.  
  
Tal vez era ese molesto movimiento en su cama a un lado suyo. Y los agudos gritos de una pequeña feliz mientras los hacia.  
  
Con mucho desgano alcanzo sus lentes colocados en la pequeña cómoda, y los acomodo en sus ojos, enfocando a la débil luz de la calle, a la pequeña figura que saltaba a un lado suyo en su cama, con muchas energías haciendo que el colchón hiciera extraños sonidos aguantando el esfuerzo de una niña de cinco años.  
  
-¡Despierta Eriol!- repetía una y otra vez, sin dejar de saltar de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-¿Que pasa Tomoyo-chan?- preguntó Eriol tratando de no sonar muy enfadado.  
  
La pequeña se detuvo, y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Eriol por un rato. Después sonrió.  
  
-Va a amanecer pronto, ¡vamos a ver el amanecer!- la pequeña aplaudió felizmente y descendió de la cama, encaminándose a la puerta.  
  
-¿Ver el amanecer?- preguntó Eriol incrédulo.  
  
-¡Si, vamos!- El joven se cubrió la cara con las cobijas, tratando de ignorar a la pequeña, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida tal fácilmente. Se acerco a él, jaló las cobijas y las tiró al suelo. Tomó la mano de Eriol, y la jalo con todas las fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpecito podía ejercer.  
  
Sin muchas ganas, él se levanto, y así, descalza, y aun en ropa de cama, siguió a Tomoyo, mientras esta lo guiaba a quien sabe donde.  
  
Tomoyo se sentó debajo de el follaje del árbol más frondoso. Eriol la imitó, recargando su cabeza en las grandes raíces que sobresalían del piso. Era aun de noche cuando los dos habían salido de la casa, dirigiéndose al patio trasero. La luna aun no se ocultaba, y los pájaros aun estaban descansando en lo alto de sus nidos.  
  
'Suertudos' pensó Eriol, al querer estar él también en su cama, dentro de su casa, y abrigado con algo más que un delgado abrigo.  
  
-¿Sueles hacer esto todos los días?- preguntó Eriol, temiendo la respuesta.  
  
La pequeña asintió con fuerza. -Mi papá siempre lo hace cuando está conmigo-  
  
Claro, era de suponerse.  
  
-¿No te gusta ver el amanecer Eriol?-  
  
-Lo he visto muchas veces-  
  
-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿Podrías decirme como es?-  
  
¿Como es el amanecer?  
  
-Bueno, es algo muy bonito-  
  
-Si ya lo se. Pero, ¿Puedes decirme que colores son exactamente los que vez?-  
  
¿Que colores? Buena pregunta.  
  
-Pues, ahora no lo recuerdo muy bien.-  
  
-Pero dijiste que lo habías visto muchas veces-  
  
Si, lo había visto infinidad de veces. Y sin embargo, no recordaba todos los colores que se formaban en el horizonte. El podía decirte de memoria, millones de hechizos, con cada una de sus variantes, la utilidad de cada uno, la manera de pronunciarlos... pero no podía recordar un amanecer.  
  
Lo había visto muchas veces en esa y su otra vida, pero no podría describirlo con exactitud.  
  
La mañana comenzó a clarear, en el más profundo silencio, y el sol comenzó a aparecer lentamente en el cielo. Los colores que anunciaban la llegada del astro, eran hermosos e impresionantes. Muchos matices contrastaban en perfecta armonía el uno del otro, otorgando un aspecto majestuoso a la venida del día.  
  
Eriol estaba maravillado. Jamás había contemplado un espectáculo de tal índole. Y eso que lo había visto talvez millones de veces. Su magia, que era completamente desconocida para los demás, había dejado de asombrarlo. Y sin embargo, un acto tan cotidiano como un amanecer, lo había dejado con la boca abierta.  
  
¡Como las cosas cotidianas podían ser a veces las que despiden más esplendor, y las que otorgan un mayor deleite a la vista! Cualquier persona sentiría felicidad con solo presenciar un acto de la naturaleza, y sin embargo todos lo veían tan normal. Seguramente abría, como el, muchas personas que se quedarían calladas, al momento de la pregunta que con tanta inocencia le había dicho Tomoyo.  
  
Un niño podía encontrar las cosas más maravillosas en lo más simple, y un niño también, podía enseñarle a un adulto que a dejado de soñar, la manera de regresar a esos años de infancia tan anhelados, a ese descubrimiento y curiosidad por las nuevas cosas, y a veces despertar en ellos el interés por conocer aquellas cosas que están siempre en tu vida, pero que nunca sabes apreciar.  
  
Al ver a Tomoyo dormida, en su regazo, pudo comprender, que talvez, esa niña le podría enseñar más de lo que ella podría aprender de él.  
  
  
  
-¿A donde vas Eriol?- preguntó la niña interrogante al ver que el joven se ponía un abrigo, y se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
-¿Recuerdas a la chica de ayer?-  
  
La pequeña asintió.  
  
-Iré a verla al hospital de nuevo, para ver como se encuentra.-  
  
-¿Me llevas contigo?-  
  
-Sabes que no puedo Tomoyo-chan, los niños no pueden entrar.- la niña entristeció. El se arrodillo ante ella, y la sostuvo por los hombros.  
  
-Pero no te pongas triste, prometo regresar pronto, y traerte un regalo muy bonito ¿esta bien?-  
  
-¿Me vas a comprar un regalo? ¡Gracias Eriol!- la niña abrazo con mucho entusiasmo a el joven, mientras saltaba con alegría.  
  
-Debes de portarte bien con Nakuru, no quiero que hagas travesuras ¿si?- la niña asintió. -Y eso también va para ti Spinel-Sun- el gato quitó su gran sonrisa y asintió también, viendo frustrado su intento de maldad para con Ruby-Moon.  
  
Eriol salió de su casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, después de jugar casi todo el día con Tomoyo. Se dirigía al hospital, para ver si podía averiguar algo nuevo acerca de su estado, o si había mejorado aunque sea un poco.  
  
Al entrar a su habitación, se dio cuenta que todo se había quedado como lo dejó, solo un ramo de rosas enorme estaba sobre la mesa, con una tarjeta de Shaoran Li.  
  
De su madre, ningún rastro. ¿Como iba a ser posible que no estuviera ahí a su lado? Ahora empezaba a comprender el porque del profundo odio de Tomoyo hacia su madre. Parecía que aun no había ido a verla ¿Que no le importaba el bienestar de su única hija?  
  
Se acercó a su cama, y noto que la palidez en su rostro había aumentado, y su pulso era menor al del día anterior. Tomoyo no estaba mejorando, todo lo contrario. Que tristeza inundaba su corazón al verla en ese estado, y saber, que no podía hacer otra cosa, más que brindarle su apoyo, si ella no quería regresar.  
  
Acercó una silla a su lado, y como el día anterior, tomó su mano, y comenzó su hechizo. Esa vez, no deseaba intentar traerla de regreso, solo deseaba ver el como se encontraba.  
  
Después de hacer brillar la insignia del mago Clow debajo de el, quedó dormido, aun sosteniendo la mano de Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Esta vez, no supo porque razón, se vio en su propia casa, bueno, afuera de su casa. Pudo ver el gran árbol en el que había estado hacia unas horas con la contraparte de la chica.  
  
Acercándose a el, pudo notar que una sombra solitaria yacía recargada en una de las ramas.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?-  
  
La chica levantó la mirada, y vio a su nuevo acompañante.  
  
-Hola Hiragizawa- le había regalado una linda sonrisa, por un lado le daba mucho gusto verlo.  
  
A Eriol se le olvido pronto el regaño que le iba a propiciar a Tomoyo. No quería arruinar el buen humor de la chica, talvez así podrían hablar más cómodamente.  
  
El ojiazul se sentó al lado de ella, fijando la mirada en el cielo.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí?-  
  
-Estoy esperando el amanecer.- Su voz sonaba tan dulce y serena como siempre, a pesar de por fuera estar muriendo, por dentro, seguía siendo ella misma.  
  
Esa escena se le hacia sumamente muy familiar.  
  
-Me asombras.- dijo Eriol mirándola interesado- Tu si puedes recordar un amanecer con sumo detalle.-  
  
-Mi padre me enseño a ver las cosas de nuestro alrededor con mucho cuidado, así sean las más simples, o a las que estas acostumbrado siempre.-  
  
-Dime, ¿no te sientes sola en este lugar?-  
  
Tomoyo suspiró. -A veces.-  
  
-Entonces ¿Porque sigues aquí?-  
  
-Siento lo mismo en este lugar que allá.- abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho.-¿Porque sigues viniendo Hiragizawa?-  
  
-¿No te gusta mi compañía?-  
  
-No es eso.-  
  
-¿Sabes algo Daidouji? Me gusta mucho estar contigo. Eres de las pocas personas con las que puedo hablar con sinceridad, sin juzgarme...-  
  
-Pero nosotros apenas hablamos el uno con el otro.-  
  
-Pensé que así nos comunicábamos mejor. No necesitas hablar para que yo entienda lo que sientes.-  
  
A Tomoyo no le gustaba mucho hablar de ella, no podía dejar salir sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Se dedico mejor, a ver el hermoso amanecer delante de sus ojos, sin saber exactamente en donde le había visto.  
  
-Hiragizawa, te agradezco mucho que estés aquí. Eres lo más cercano que tengo a un mejor amigo.- Eriol la volteo a ver seriamente. Parecía que ella hablaba muy en serio.  
  
Se acerco más a ella, y tomo su mano delicadamente.  
  
-Tu también Daidouji.- los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, sin decir una palabra más.  
  
En esos momentos, no importaba el futuro, ni el pasado. ¿Quien quería recordar lo malo de la vida, cuando estabas con una persona que había sentido lo mismo que tu?.  
  
¿De que valía hablar de los momentos más tristes de la existencia, cuando el sentimiento podía entenderse aun sin las palabras?  
  
La soledad de Tomoyo en aquel mundo, y la de Eriol en el otro. ¿Que diferencia tenían? ¿Un cambio de realidad? Talvez, pero al final, era igual.  
  
El no tenía a quien acudir, y ella tampoco, ¿Porque no estar juntos, aunque sea para llenar un poco esa soledad?  
  
No se amaban, no sentían más que amistad el uno por el otro, y sin embargo sentían que un vinculo más fuerte los unía...el dolor.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!! ¿como han estado?? ojala bien, espero no haberlos aburrido, estoy poniendo mucho empeño en la historia. El romance de Eriol y Tomoyo no a comenzado, así que no se desesperen. Algo parecido sucederá en los siguientes capítulos, primero Eriol hablando con la enana, y luego con la mujer, así será la dinámica. Claro, esta vez si habrá una conversación más intensa (si estoy inspirada)  
  
¿Saben algo? estoy muy contenta con sus reviews, ellos me dan ánimos para seguir, con ellos se que mi historia le gusta a algunos, y así puedo continuarla con más ánimos. Ojala y pongan un review después de leer la historia, se los agradeceré mucho!!! (Gracias TomoyoDaidouji, Fuu, Sakkura, Dany-chan, Aislinn... en fin, gracias por sus comentarios!!!)  
  
Espero sacar el siguiente capitulo pronto. Hasta entonces!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tiff. 


	5. Un nuevo Sentimiento

La Sombra de Tomoyo  
  
Capitulo V: "Un nuevo Sentimiento"  
  
Una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años se paró frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones del hospital.  
  
Fijando su vista en el paciente que estaba tendido en la cama, buscó con las manos un apoyo en el cual pudiera sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Su respiración aumento de intensidad, y un sudor frío comenzó a resbalar por su frente, empapando cada uno de sus cabellos violáceos.  
  
-Tomoyo- susurró la mujer, al observar a su única hija, en estado de coma. Recostada en esa cama, despeinada, con sus mejillas pálidas y sus labios morados, anuciaban sin demora la llegada pronta de la muerte.  
  
Sus manos temblaron al sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espina. La habitación, era fría y oscura, el ambiente gris y tenebroso. Las cortinas gruesas impedían la entrada de la luz del sol, no dejaban filtrar una corriente de aire, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera sofocante y pesado.  
  
Se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama, recorriendo con la mirada el pálido cuerpo de su primogénita, a la poca luz que le podía brindar el foco encendido del pasillo contiguo. Jamás la había visto de aquella manera. No podía creer que esa fuera su hija. La que ella conocía, era una chica activa y agradable, inocente y educada, llena de vida, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando abiertamente sus sentimientos, a través de sus hermosas canciones, entonadas por su angelical voz. ¿Como había llegado a eso? ¿Como podía haber cambiado eso tan de pronto?  
  
Intentó tomar su mano, pero noto que su idea ya había sido ocupada con anterioridad, posó sus ojos, en aquel acompañante que había pasado inadvertido en un principio.  
  
Un apuesto joven de anteojos y cabello azulado, yacía pacíficamente, a un lado de la chica, sosteniendo su mano en un gesto protectivo.  
  
Sonomi sonrió ante esta escena. Talvez no conocía a su hija después de todo.¡Cuantas cosas podía haber llegado a desconocer! Cuantas cosas podían pasar inadvertidas, cuando te preocupas más por tus negocios que por lo que realmente importa en la vida. Su hija había crecido, ya no era esa pequeña a la que le gustaba que le cepillaran el cabello o que la arroparan antes de dormir. Ya no era la pequeña a la que le gustaba sonreír ó mostrar sus sentimientos por medio de una canción. Ahora era diferente. Ahora era una mujer. Era hermosa, inteligente, y seguramente muy independiente. ¡Tenía hasta un apuesto novio, sin que ella lo hubiera imaginado siquiera! No faltaban las guardaespaldas para mantenerla vigilada, faltaba solo el apoyo maternal.  
  
Posó una cálida mano sobre el hombro del joven, sacudiéndolo suavemente, tratando de despertarlo, solo para agradecerle los cuidados para con su tesoro más preciado.  
  
  
  
Con un poco de fastidio al tener que abandonar súbitamente la tranquilidad envolvente de ese hermoso amanecer, y de esa cálida mano que se aferraba a la suya, a la hora de su partida, Eriol abrió los ojos, al sentir como alguien lo tomaba del hombro, y lo sacudía un poco tratando de despertarlo.  
  
Cuando enfoco la figura con claridad, pudo reconocer a ciertos ojos que le parecían familiares, ese tono ametista que acababa de ver hacia unos momentos, lo observaban con curiosidad.  
  
Eriol se levantó de su asiento, y se alejó de la visitante.  
  
Ella sonrió, haciendo un gesto que Tomoyo acostumbraba a realizar. Esa mujer, era, sin duda, su madre...  
  
-Gracias por haber cuidado a mi hija, estoy muy...- el cortes saludo de la mujer, fue interrumpido de improvisto, por la fuerte voz de Eriol azotando en todas las paredes de la habitación, produciendo un eco dominante.  
  
-¿Donde había estado?- exclamó el chico, casi gritando, su voz repleta de cierto rencor.  
  
-Estaba en un viaje de negocios y...-  
  
-¿Los negocios son más importantes que su propia hija? Ella a estado aquí más de un día, inconsciente, con todas esas heridas en su cuerpo...¡Se está muriendo! ¿No lo ve? ¿Como se atreve a venir con esas excusas?-  
  
-Es que yo...-  
  
-¿Para que viene a este lugar? ¿Porque viene si usted jamás se a preocupado verdaderamente por su hija?-  
  
-¡Claro que me preocupo por ella, por eso estoy aquí!- los ojos de Sonomi, comenzaban a volverse cristalinos.  
  
-¡¿Donde estuvo hace dos días?! ¡¿Donde estaba cuando Tomoyo necesitaba de alguien en quien apoyarse?! ¿Donde estuvo cuando ella necesitaba un hombro para recibir sus lagrimas frescas? ¿Donde estaba usted señora Daidouji?- Eriol no podía mantener su enojo escondido, su voz tenia un tono desmedido, sus dientes rechinaban mientras se apretaban los unos contra los otros, sus puños se mantenían cerrados fuertemente, casi sin notar que sus uñas habían desgarrando su piel, dejando correr un hilo de sangre a sus costados. Y es que apenas estaba notando, el porque Tomoyo odiaba tanto a su madre.  
  
Sonomi cayó al suelo desconsolada, oír a ese joven decir la asfixiante verdad, se había vuelto mucho contra ella. No pudo decir una palabra, porque sabía que él tenía razón. Se había visto más preocupada por su negocio, que por la cosa más querida que poseía en el mundo, por fin se había dado cuenta de su error, tarde, pero lo había logrado.  
  
Se levantó con mucho trabajo y se acerco a el costado de la cama de Tomoyo, donde antes había estado Eriol. Tomo su mano delicadamente entre las suyas, y la beso con fervor, mientras lagrimas de dolor recorrían su rostro, empapando sus mejillas, recorriendo el maquillaje, devolviéndole a Sonomi Daidouji, el aspecto de una simple mujer de nuevo.  
  
-Perdóname Tomoyo...- susurro en débil voz entrecortada, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, desapareciendo así los últimos rayos de luz que iluminaban esa oscuridad eterna.  
  
  
  
El chico ojiazul miró su reloj, mientras caminaba apresuradamente por el centro de la ciudad, el cual estaba ya en su pleno apogeo. Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana cuando había salido de la habitación en la que había pasado la noche. Después de lanzar su hechizo, se quedo profundamente dormido, sin notar el paso del tiempo. No sabía si por haber estado muy cansado, o por haberse sentido reconfortado, al lado de la chica ametista.  
  
Mientras recorría su largo trayecto a casa, observaba de reojo los escaparates de los almacenes. Pensaba en como habría pasado la noche Nakuru, tratando de cuidar a la pequeña niña que vivía en su casa.  
  
Al voltear a ver a una de las largas vitrinas, pudo observar un mundo de osos de felpa, de todas formas y colores, amontonados el uno sobre el otro. Entonces fue cuando recordó que había prometido un regalo, en compensación por su partida.  
  
Entro a la tienda, y se quedo observando otro rato los muñecos de ese rincón. Tomaba algunos en sus manos y los observaba cuidadosamente, jalando aquí, torciendo allá... revisaba todo lo que podía desprenderse con facilidad, su suavidad y su resistencia...cualquiera diría que era un padre, escogiendo meticulosamente un juguete nuevo para su querido hijo.  
  
Eriol también se dio cuenta de ello, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. ¿A quien quería engañar? Su deseo de tener una familia se había vuelto algo irresistible. Deseaba llegar al almacén, para comprarle un juguete a su hijo, a su propio hijo...  
  
  
  
-¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritó el recién llegado, poniendo su abrigo en el perchero.  
  
El ruido de unos pequeños pasos se escucho desde el pasillo. Una pequeña figura corrió con entusiasmo a recibir a Eriol efusivamente.  
  
-¡Eriol-kun!- el chico la levanto del suelo sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, propiciándole un gran abrazo paternal.  
  
-¿A donde fuiste? ¿Porque te tardaste tanto?-  
  
-Lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupado buscando un regalo perfecto para la linda Tomoyo-chan- explicó Eriol mientras balanceaba frente a la niña una bolsa con el logotipo del almacén impreso en ella.  
  
-¿Me trajiste un regalo?- los ojos de la niña se iluminaron con ilusión, tomo la bolsa entre sus manos, y sin mucho cuidado empezó a abrir el empaque que traía dentro. Tiro la envoltura al suelo, y sostuvo su obsequio entre sus manos, con algo de asombro.  
  
Era un pequeño oso de felpa, de lindo color morado, y un listón rojo haciendo un gran moño alrededor de su cuello.  
  
Tomoyo soltó una risa angelical, abrazo al osito, y después a Eriol, agradeciéndole sin palabras aquel gesto de cariño.  
  
Un momento después la niña ya iba corriendo hacia el comedor, gritando el nombre de Nakuru con entusiasmo, para mostrarle su nuevo juguete.  
  
El chico puso una sonrisa cálida, y después subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, donde seguramente pasaría el resto de la tarde investigando.  
  
  
  
Unos suaves toques en la puerta sacaron a Eriol del ensimismamiento en el que había estado todo ese día. había estado absorto en sus libros y apuntes por mucho tiempo. Había estado confinado a la habitación por casi dos días, levantándose solamente para lo indispensable, y después regresar a su búsqueda interminable, sin obtener mucho éxito.  
  
El chico se quito los lentes de sus cansados ojos, y los froto con frustración. Una tarde entera ahí encerrado, y no había obtenido ni un solo dato que le fuera de utilidad.  
  
-Adelante- la puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a Nakuru detrás de ella, con una linda sonrisa.  
  
-Tomoyo-chan ya esta dormida. ¿Deseas algo antes de que me retire a descansar?-  
  
-No, gracias Nakuru. Iré a mi dormitorio en unos minutos.-  
  
-¿No quieres algo para cenar?- la chica aun estaba preocupada porque su amo no había probado bocado en casi todo el día.  
  
El sonrió. Le encantaba tener amigos como aquellos. -No tengo hambre, pero gracias de todos modos Nakuru. Buenas Noches-  
  
-Buenas Noches Eriol- la chica sonrió desganadamente, y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a Eriol en su acostumbrada soledad.  
  
El ojiazul apago la luz de la que estaba siendo auxiliado, dejándolo en la oscuridad. Iba salir de la habitación, cuando un resplandor cegador ilumino la habitación.  
  
-Será una noche tormentosa- se dijo a si mismo, mientras escuchaba poco después el estrepitoso ruido que los rayos estaban produciendo.  
  
En su camino hacia su habitación se encontró con la puerta entreabierta de el cuarto de la pequeña niña. Talvez Nakuru había descuidado ese pequeño detalle.  
  
Se asomó un poco para mirarla, pero cual sería su sorpresa al descubrir la cama vacía.  
  
-¿Tomoyo-chan?- inquirió el joven entrando cautelosamente. -¿Donde estas?- No obtuvo respuesta.  
  
Se acercó a su cama, aun estaba tibia. La pequeña se acababa de levantar hacia solo unos momentos. Buscó en toda la habitación, sin encontrar un rastro de ella.  
  
Extrañado de su ausencia salió de el cuarto, y empezó a recorrer los pasillos de la mansión, en medio de la oscuridad, pronunciando su nombre. Pasaba a un lado de su propia habitación, cuando otro resplandor ilumino su camino, escuchándose su estruendo aun más fuerte que el anterior.  
  
Un agudo grito se oyó a solo unos pasos de él. Era la niña.  
  
Alarmado, abrió la puerta de lleno, buscando en todos los rincones, a la pequeña figura. Suspiró al ver en su propia cama, un pequeño bulto escondido debajo de las cobijas, las pequeñas manitas blancas sosteniendo una gran almohada sobre su cabeza.  
  
-¿Tomoyo-chan?- dijo Eriol con la mayor suavidad posible en su masculina voz. La niña seguro se había asustado con la tormenta venidera. Al oír la voz de su protector, la niña saltó de su escondite, tomó su pequeño oso de una de las manos, y corrió a los brazos de Eriol, con la cara cubierta en lagrimas.  
  
Lo abrazo frenéticamente, frotando su rostro contra la camisa que Eriol llevaba casi ya empapada por sus lagrimas.  
  
-¿Que pasa pequeña?-  
  
Sin levantar la cara, ni dejar de llorar, la pequeña grito -¡¡Tengo miedo!!-  
  
Eriol se rió. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Tomoyo Daidouji le temía a los relámpagos?  
  
-Ya no llores mi niña. ¿Sabes Tomoyo-chan ya no se ve linda cuando llora?-  
  
Ella se detuvo un momento, y levantó su carita aun empapada por las lagrimas. -¿Tu crees?-  
  
-Si, te vez más bonita cuando tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro.- el chico enjugo con sus dedos, las ultimas lagrimas de la pequeña.  
  
-Pero...todavía tengo miedo.-  
  
Eriol suspiró. -¿Que te parece si te quedas a dormir aquí conmigo?-  
  
-¿En serio?- su carita se ilumino con una sonrisa, con él a su lado, ya no sentía miedo. -¡Gracias Eriol-kun!- la pequeña se acurruco en sus brazos de nuevo, y cerró los ojos, imaginando que ese hombre tan amable, era su padre. Sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba con él. Esa protección, ese cariño...ese amor. Ese apuesto chico ojiazul, le proporcionaba todos los sentimientos que su padre le había transmitido alguna vez. Ese joven, era sin duda, alguien especial.  
  
  
  
La niña se quedo quieta por fin, los últimos sollozos cesaron, y su respiración por fin se había tranquilizado. Se había quedado dormida, en donde estaba, en los brazos de Eriol. El chico la observaba con detenimiento, mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabecita, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello sedoso. Tomaba su manita entre la suya, y se dedicaba a verla . No era ni siquiera la mitad de la propia. Su piel era tan blanca como el pálido resplandor de la luna, su cabello negro azabache, caía en lindos caireles a los lados de su rostro dormido.  
  
Esa niña era perfecta. Con razón Tomoyo Daidouji tenía esa belleza tan sublime. La niña era linda, la mujer era hermosa. Todo en las dos coincidía con enorme exactitud. La niña, tenía esa inocencia, esa perspicacia...era inteligente, dulce, tierna y amorosa. La mujer...bueno, tendría que conocerla aun más para poder decirlo, pero estaba seguro que conservaba todos esos dones, y talvez más, que aun no sacaba a relucir.  
  
Ahora que lo recordaba, había olvidado completamente, el visitar a Tomoyo esa tarde. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, a veces se olvidaba de los detalles más esenciales. Se lamentaba de haberse perdido esa visita. Deseaba ver como se encontraba, si su estado había mejorado, si aun seguía en ese mundo de fantasía ó había regresado. Quería estar con ella otra vez, como la noche anterior. De esa forma se olvidaba de todos los problemas del mundo exterior, de todos los sentimientos guardados en su corazón, de todos los pesares atormentando su alma. Verla. El solo poder verla, reconfortaría su ser enormemente.  
  
Eriol se quito los lentes, y los dejo descansar en la mesita de al lado. Se recostó en la cama, puso a Tomoyo-chan a su lado, arropándola cuidadosamente con las sabanas de seda. La pequeña, en un impulso involuntario, se acerco a el y lo abrazó, impidiendo que se alejara de su lado. El también la abrazó, y después de darle las buenas noches, y un tierno beso en la frente, se durmió a su lado, en medio de la noche tormentosa.  
  
  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
  
  
-¿Eriol?- él chico creyó estar soñando, esa voz, era inconfundible. ¿Como poder olvidarse de ese tono armonioso y angelical? Lo estaba llamando. Entre sueños podía escucharla.  
  
Hasta podía sentirla. Sus manos tuvieron esa cálida sensación de rozamiento contra su tersa piel, su nariz aspiro profundamente percibiendo ese característico olor a rosas, sus manos tocaron su cabello, admirando la suavidad y la fina sensación que producían al deslizarse delicadamente entre sus dedos. Sus brazos rodearon su delgada cintura, abrazándola fuertemente, mientras hundía su rostro en la curva pálida de su cuello. No quería abrir los ojos, pensaba que si lo hacía, ella se esfumaría como un sueño por la mañana.  
  
Sentía una sensación cálida estando junto a ella. Ya no sentía ese frío acostumbrado en la madrugada, entre aquellas sabanas de seda. No con ella ahí. Entre sueños, deseo con frenesí, tener a su lado, aunque sea por unos instantes, a esa mujer que sin saberlo extrañaba tanto.  
  
-¿Eriol estas despierto?- Unos brazos delgados se aferraron a su cuerpo, una cálida respiración se sintió en su cuello, la hermosa voz le susurró al oído... Todo se sentía tan real.  
  
Ya no quiso seguir soñando. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, para así librarse de el hermoso hechizo en el que había quedado preso. Deseaba más que nada quedarse ahí, pero si lo hacía después no podría despertar de nuevo a la realidad. Volteó al tocador. El reloj apenas marcaba las dos, el cielo aun estaba oscuro por los grandes nubarrones de lluvia que se habían acumulado. Los relámpagos no habían parado, proporcionando una luz temporal a la oscuridad imperante.  
  
Tomoyo-chan no se había movido de su sitio, permanecía inmóvil, con su cabeza descansando placidamente al lado de el corazón de su protector. Su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada como tinta negra en un papel. Embriagando al joven con su esencia de rosas.  
  
¿Rosas?...la pequeña no poseía ese olor, el suyo era algo más infantil, no era tan seductor. Ese olor solo podía pertenecer a una persona...Tomoyo Daidouji...  
  
Pero no podía ser, esa mujer estaba en la cama de un hospital, no podía encontrarse ahí a su lado. ¿Verdad?  
  
-Eriol, despierta por favor- ahora no lo dudaba, era ella. Tomoyo Daidouji estaba a su lado, abrazándolo, compartiendo la suavidad de su cama.  
  
¿Que podía hacer? Solo se había visto en una situación similar con Kaho Mizuki la mujer a la que había amado. ¿Como tratar a otra persona? ¿Rechazar su contacto? ¿O simplemente corresponder a su afecto?  
  
¿Que demonios estaba sintiendo? ¿Porque se había puesto tan nervioso? Había abrazado a otras mujeres, incluso a Sakura. Pero jamás se había sentido de esa manera. Ya no sabía que pensar. A decir verdad, Tomoyo tenía algo irresistible, algo que lo hacia quedarse ahí, y aferrarla aun más entre sus brazos. Un encanto propio, un hechizo mágico. Esa inocencia con que ella lo llamaba, esa desesperación por sentirse reconfortada, ese deseo de sentir un cariño más que paternal por primera vez en su vida.  
  
Sentirse querida, y no quedarse queriendo en soledad. Eso era lo que ella deseaba.  
  
-Daidouji ¿Que haces aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar Eriol, sin siquiera haberla visto a la cara.  
  
Ella suspiro al escuchar su voz, pensaba que aun se encontraba dormido. -Tu me llamaste-  
  
-¿Yo te llame?-  
  
-Si. Oí tu voz llena de desesperación en mi mente, y por eso vine a ti.- Es cierto, lo recordaba, antes de escuchar por primera vez su voz, la había llamado en un angustioso gemido, entre sueños, deseando verla y escucharla. Por eso estaba ahí.  
  
-Me alegra que hallas venido. Gracias.-  
  
-¿Porque Eriol? ¿Es tanta tu soledad como para llamar a alguien entre sueños, alguien que ni siquiera pertenece a este mundo completamente?-  
  
-Tu no sabes lo que es la soledad. No sabes lo que significa no tener a nadie. Lo que significa tener que aferrarte a los recuerdos para poder continuar con tu inútil existencia.-  
  
-Talvez si lo comprenda Eriol. Talvez pueda comprender tu soledad.- se separó de el, y lo vio de frente.-Se muy bien lo que es despertar por la noche, y encontrar una casa vacía, una cama fría, una habitación oscura. Sé lo que es tener que vivir de un recuerdo, de un momento feliz conservado en tu memoria. Vivir sabiendo que la persona que amas no es para ti, solo por una simple jugarreta del destino. Talvez no comprenda la soledad de un hechicero, pero puedo comprender la soledad humana, y créeme Eriol, es aun más dura.-  
  
El chico la miró detenidamente, logrando ver el brillo de sus ojos sin la ayuda de ninguna luz, sin siquiera la ayuda de sus anteojos. Paso su mano suavemente sobre su delicado rostro, acariciando su piel.  
  
-Esto debe de ser un sueño- dijo él.  
  
-¿Porque?-  
  
-Porque puedo verte aun sin mis anteojos puestos.-  
  
Tomoyo se rió ante su comentario, admirando al mismo tiempo la hermosa sonrisa de el joven ingles.  
  
-Te vez mejor sin ellos- Eriol la miro tiernamente, se acerco a ella de nuevo y la volvió a abrazar, ahora talvez con algo más que cariño. Si que sentía ese cambio en su actitud al estar con ella. Una calidez inexperimentada inundaba su corazón. Por primera vez en toda su vida, no se sentía solo.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sonrió al estar entre los brazos de su amigo, sintiendo su respiración en su cabello, escuchando su latir armonioso dentro de su pecho. Esa sensación de calidez que inundaba su cuerpo era casi divina. Por primera vez, no quería separarse de él. Ni siquiera para marcharse a su propio mundo de fantasía, en donde su padre aguardaba por ella pacientemente. Quería simplemente, quedarse ahí.  
  
La lluvia aun se podía escuchar fuera de la casa, sin luna en el cielo, la oscuridad era apremiante. Un relámpago se dejo ver cerca de la habitación, el ruido que hizo fue estremecedor.  
  
Tomoyo tapó sus oídos rápidamente, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin lograrse escabullir por mucho tiempo de la tempestad.  
  
-¿Estas bien Daidouji?- preguntó el chico algo consternado, al ver su actitud, no solo la niña temía a las noches lluviosas, también la mujer que yacía con el en la cama.  
  
-No me gustan las noches lluviosas.-  
  
-¿Porque?-  
  
La chica suspiro, sin dejar de sostener sus oídos. Momentos sombríos regresaron a su mente.  
  
-Mi padre murió en una noche como esta.-  
  
-¿Tu padre?-  
  
Ella asintió. El hablar de su padre, le causaba mucha melancolía.  
  
-No sabes lo que se siente el ver a la persona que más amas, tirada al lado de su cama, con la cabeza cubierta de sangre, mientras afuera resuenan los relámpagos anunciando su muerte. ¿Haz estado alguna vez en el funeral de alguien a quien amas profundamente? ¿Lo has visto en su ataúd con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que jamás se abrirán de nuevo, sabiendo que ese es tu ultimo adiós?-  
  
Él negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Cuando intentas despedirte de esa persona, se forma un nudo en tu garganta, pero ya no puedes llorar. En ese momento quieres decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabes por donde empezar. Y te preguntas el porque no se lo dijiste antes. Estuviste tanto tiempo a su lado, tantos momentos de silencio en el que se podrían haber dicho tantas cosas...¿Sabes lo que más me duele Eriol? Jamás le dije a mi padre que lo quería. El jamás me oyó decir esas palabras, y me arrepiento ahora, porque lo quise más que a nadie en el mundo.- una lagrima solitaria escapó por el ojo de la mujer. Agacho la cabeza, deseando ocultarla.  
  
Eriol jamás la había visto llorar. Nunca. Ni siquiera se la había imaginado. El verla en tal estado de depresión, le rompía el corazón.  
  
-El lo sabía.-  
  
-¿Que?-  
  
-El sabía que lo amabas. Hay muchos sentimientos que se pueden expresar más que con palabras.-  
  
Ella miró en sus ojos, descubriendo una mirada que jamás le había visto. La verdad no sabía como describirla, no sabía que significaba, pero seguro era algo muy hermoso.  
  
Lo volvió a abrazar, y se acurruco a su lado, sintiendo los ojos pesados.  
  
-Gracias por haber venido Daidouji.-  
  
-Soy Tomoyo.-  
  
-Esta bien. Gracias por haber venido Tomoyo.- ella sonrió.-Te quedaras conmigo esta noche ¿verdad?-  
  
-No te preocupes Eriol. Esta noche estaré contigo, si así lo deseas...-  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Ufff... ready!!! Después de tanto tiempo un nuevo capitulo... Perdón por la tardanza, estaba de vacaciones, y luego en exámenes...además de que no me nacía la inspiración. Creo que después de todo no quedo tan mal. O eso espero...^_^  
  
Gracias por las personas que esperaron, Ojala y les guste, eh decidido no hacer la historia tan larga, así que yo me imagino otros tres capítulos y ya. Empezare una nueva historia, ya tengo la idea.  
  
Gracias por los reviews, en especial a Stefy, gracias a ella empecé a escribir de nuevo. (Gracias amiga!!)  
  
Bueno, nos vemos luego!! Bye!!  
  
Tiff. 


	6. Descubriendo la Verdad

La Sombra de Tomoyo  
  
"Descubriendo la verdad"  
  
Eriol despertó al alba, gracias al frío que recorría su espina dorsal. Pasó uno de sus brazos a su costado inconscientemente, esperando encontrarse con aquel cuerpo agraciado que había aparecido a su lado la noche pasada, gracias a su propio anhelo.  
  
La cama estaba vacía. Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, tratando de enfocar su vista a su lado, tratando de cerciorarse que no estaba más con él. Las sabanas blancas de seda le enviaron su respuesta. Vacías. Frías como la noche anterior. Como si nada hubiera pasado por ese lugar para calentar aquel lugar.  
  
Sin embargo, Eriol estaba casi seguro de lo que había visto la noche anterior, de lo que había sentido tan próximo a su ser. Aun tenía esa tersa sensación en las manos. Aun tenía impregnado en sus ropas, el suave y fragante aroma de rosas que ella había llevado consigo la mayor parte de la noche.  
  
¡Claro que había estado con él! Todavía podía recordar las dulces palabras que le había susurrado en aquella noche tormentosa. Como había pronunciado su nombre en un susurro anhelante, poco antes de caer dormida entre sus brazos.  
  
Su deseo era tener a alguien a su lado, y lo había conseguido, trayendo de regreso a Tomoyo Daidouji, una noche nada más.  
  
¿Porque a ella? ¿Porque no había invocado en su desesperación a Kaho Mizuki la mujer que amaba? ¿Porque en lugar de ella había deseado con tanta esperanza a la chica ametista? Muchas personas desean más a su lado a la persona amada, no a una querida amiga.  
  
No era que Tomoyo jamás se le hubiera hecho atractiva, claro que no. Hasta él mismo se podía pasar horas solo admirando su belleza. Tenía además esa personalidad única, esa sonrisa hermosa, esos misteriosos ojos ametistas... si, todo en ella era perfecto, incluso el simple hecho de querer esconder sus sentimientos, detrás de una mascara de falsa felicidad. Cualquier persona normal caía ante aquel aparente gozo, porque ella sabía construir su protección perfectamente.  
  
Sin embargo, a los ojos de él, ella no había sido feliz, después de que su padre falleciera. Ocultando sus sentimientos, tragándose su amargura, y sustentando todo aquel pesar con las penas ajenas...todo había contribuido a la Tomoyo que en esos momentos se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.  
  
No era que ella no pudiera regresar, era solo que no lo deseaba.  
  
Y con gran razón. Estaba viviendo en un mundo casi mágico, sola, pero rodeada de sus recuerdos felices. Las sombras que ella veía como personas reales a su lado, no eran más que memorias en su mente. Pero así era feliz. O eso era lo que decía.  
  
Si, ella era feliz...muy contrario a lo que él sentía...  
  
La noche que había pasado a su lado, había sido una experiencia sublime. Podía decir que por un momento en muchos años, había sido feliz él también. Aunque sea por unos momentos, pero lo había sido. Ella había logrado lo que nunca nadie había hecho antes, ni siquiera Kaho...había llenado ese vacío en su corazón y en su alma.  
  
Antes de cerrar los ojos, acarició la sabana de nuevo...pretendiendo que Tomoyo estaba ahí...  
  
Momento...¡Tomoyo debía estar ahí!  
  
Eriol abrió los ojos rápidamente, y se sentó en su cama de un salto. Alcanzó sus lentes de un lado de su cama, y los coloco sobre sus ojos ahora muy bien abiertos.  
  
¿En donde estaba Tomoyo-chan? Había estado tan concentrado en su contraparte adulta, que se había olvidado completamente de ella. La pequeña estaba a su lado antes que la mujer, pero después había desaparecido para poder cederle su puesto.  
  
No podía haberse esfumado así nada más.  
  
Se levantó de su cama, y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la de la pequeña.  
  
Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente...  
  
Ahí estaba.  
  
Eriol soltó un suspiro al verla recostada en su cama, abrazando a su osito, profundamente dormida. Quien sabe como había llegado hasta ahí. Talvez se había levantado después de que la tormenta terminara...si, esa era la explicación más lógica.  
  
Se acostó a su lado cuidadosamente para no despertarla, la rodeo con uno de sus brazos.  
  
-Regresaras Tomoyo. Te lo prometo-  
  
La besó dulcemente en la frente, y cerró sus ojos, tratando de dormir, aunque sea un poco hasta el amanecer.  
Esta vez Eriol pudo dormir tranquilamente hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana. Parecía que Tomoyo había caído en un sueño hermoso después de un cansancio inusitado, olvidándose completamente de su madrugada diaria para contemplar el amanecer.  
  
Las cortinas estaban corridas de par en par, dejando ver la antigua presencia de Nakuru. Un olor delicioso provenía de la cocina, el desayuno seguro estaba listo.  
  
Eriol se sentía contento. No tenía que asistir a la escuela. Sus deberes los podría realizar al final de las vacaciones, en esos momentos solo se tendría que preocupar por cierta persona a su lado. Tenerla como una adulta de nuevo, sería de los mejores regalos de navidad que le pudieran obtener.  
  
-Buenos Días Eriol-kun-  
  
La niña se había sentado a su lado, con el cabello despeinado, frotándose los ojos arduamente, intentando escabullir el poco sueño que le quedaba en sus adormecidos párpados.  
  
-Buenos Días Tomoyo-chan. ¿Como estuvo tu sueño?-  
  
-Muy bien.- la niña miró a su alrededor -¿Que hacemos en mi cuarto?-  
  
-Pensé que tu podrías explicármelo. Cuando desperté ya no estabas a mi lado. ¿Te levantaste en la noche y regresaste a tu habitación?-  
  
-No que yo recuerde.-  
  
-Que extraño...pero bueno, Nakuru debe tener casi listo el desayuno. ¿Porque no te preparas para que comamos juntos?-  
  
Tomoyo-chan asintió. Se bajo de un salto de la cama, y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, cerrándolo tras de sí.  
  
Eriol sonrió y también se levantó. Mejor que ya estuviera listo cuando Tomoyo terminara, ó tendría que escuchar sus gritos fuera del baño...  
-¿En donde estará Eriol?- Sakura Kinomoto se había encontrado con su novio en una de sus citas casuales, en una de esas exposiciones de osos que a ella tanto le gustaban.  
  
-¿Que importa?- al castaño no le gustaba hablar mucho de su antecesor.  
  
-Ayer no fue con Tomoyo. No responde ninguna de mis llamadas.-  
  
-¿Lo has estado llamando?-  
  
-Si, pero Nakuru siempre me dice que esta muy ocupado.- sus ojos alegres se nublaron por un momento.  
  
-Él está bien. Es la reencarnación de Clow ¿no? Sabe como cuidarse solo.-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Esta bien, si tanto te preocupa podemos ir a verlo a su casa. ¿Eso te haría feliz?-  
  
-¡Claro que si Shaoran!- la chica se arrojó a sus brazos, causando un sonrojo hasta las orejas por parte de su novio.  
  
-Si, como sea- contesto, tratando de simular indiferencia, sin mucho éxito.  
-Eriol-kun, quiero salir a dar un paseo.- la niña había terminado su desayuno. Imploraba jalando del suéter a Eriol, para que la llevara al parque a jugar.  
  
-Pero Tomoyo-chan...-  
  
-Por favor Eriol-kun, por favor...prometo que seré buena niña ¿Si?- sus ojos se tornaron grandes y cristalinos, esa mirada de borreguito que nadie podía resistir.  
  
El ojiazul suspiro. -Esta bien.-  
  
-¿En serio? ¡¡Gracias Eriol-kun!! ¡Iré por un suéter!-  
  
Esa niña si que tenía poder de convencimiento. La iba llevar al parque, aun con el riesgo de que alguien la viera y la reconociera. Con razón Tomoyo siempre conseguía que la acompañara en las primeras citas de Sakura y Shaoran cuando trataba de grabar cada detalle, nadie le podía decir que no...  
  
Tomoyo-chan se veía más feliz que nunca, corría entre los árboles de cerezo agitando las manos felizmente, dirigiéndose hacia los juegos, mientras se le unía a un grupo de niños que no paraba de reír entre sus juegos infantiles.  
  
Eriol se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas, observando como la pequeña reía divertida con sus nuevos amigos. Parecía que tenía mucha facilidad para hacerlos. Se había ganado la suya en muy poco tiempo...Y se estaba ganando su afecto también.  
  
Era grandioso tener a una pequeña que iluminara la solitaria y oscura mansión en la que vivía, con su encanto y carisma, había vuelto a alegrar su corazón. Junto a ella, ya no se sentía solo. Claro, siempre había tenido a su lado a Spinnel-Sun y Ruby-Moon, pero ellos eran una creación suya. Tomoyo-chan, estaba ahí, porque ella le había dado esa oportunidad.  
  
Ya varias veces se había imaginado el como sería tener una hija. Saber que hay una persona que está ahí para ti, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Eriol sonrió ante esa idea. Si, los planes que antes había tenido para su vida, se había esfumado con la repentina llegada de la niña. No quería ya estar solo el resto de su vida. No se podía imaginar el poder ser feliz de esa manera después de las cosas que había pasado esos días. Deseaba poder formar una familia.  
  
Su mirada se perdió de nuevo en la niña sonriente frente a él. Sin pensar nada más. Por eso a pesar de su magia, no se dio cuenta de las personas que tenía detrás de él.  
  
Una mano se posó en su hombro, tomándolo por sorpresa. Volteó para encontrarse con un par de ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban divertidos.  
  
Eriol dio un salto, y se levantó de su asiento, al reconocer a las dos personas. Sakura y Shaoran...  
  
El ingles palideció. Mientras ellos sonreían ante su actitud de asombro.  
  
-H-Hola. ¿Que hacen aquí?-preguntó nerviosamente. Poniéndose enfrente de ellos, tratando de obstruirles la vista.  
  
-¿Que parece que hacemos?-contestó Shaoran un poco enojado.  
  
-Venimos a verte Eriol, nos dirigíamos a tu casa. Te e llamado varias veces, pero nunca contestas.- dijo Sakura dulcemente.  
  
-Es que..e estado muy ocupado y...-  
  
-¿Estas bien?- Por primera vez, Li se veía un poco preocupado por su antecesor, el pobre estaba pálido y sudaba frío.  
  
-Si, estoy muy bien, de maravilla.-  
  
Los dos se le quedaron viendo. Pocas veces veían a la reencarnación del mago Clow sonriendo estúpidamente.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí Eriol?-  
  
-Estaba solo dando un paseo, y decidí detenerme.-  
  
-Pero si a ti no te gustan los niños.- Sakura notaba cada vez más el cambio en su amigo, y eso que ella no era muy perceptiva.  
  
-Entonces supongo que podemos acerté compañía.-  
  
-Eh si, claro.- ¿Como decirles que no? Tampoco podía llevárselos se ahí así nada más, no podía dejar a Tomoyo-chan sola. Ni siquiera podía utilizar su magia, los dos eran muy fuertes en ese aspecto, y no caerían tan fácil ante un hechizo de sueño o algo así...  
  
Sakura fijó los ojos en los niños que jugaban frente a ella. Le encantaba escuchar sus risas y ver las sonrisas que ponían en sus rostros. Muchas veces había pensado en ser educadora.  
  
Entonces la distinguió, una pequeña que salía a relucir a simple vista, por lo diferente de su aspecto. Era una niña preciosa. Pero de una belleza anormal, casi misteriosa. Sabía que en algún lado había visto a otro ser igual que ella. Pero no recordaba muy bien donde.  
  
Parecía que Li también se había fijado en la misma niña, pero no en como se veía. Notaba que esa pequeña no tenía un aura, su presencia no se podía sentir como la de los demás niños. Su presencia era débil como de una moribunda. Pero ella estaba ahí, sonriendo y jugando, como cualquier persona normal.  
  
¿Como podía ser posible que un niño con esa energía, tuviera la presencia de una moribunda?  
  
Eriol miró nervioso a los dos jóvenes, que se habían quedado callados de pronto, mirando a un punto fijo en los juegos. Volteó la vista, y se horrorizó. ¡La veían a ella!  
  
Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los dos abrieron la boca asombrados.  
  
-¿Que dem...?- las pupilas de Li se dilataron.  
  
-No puede ser...- Sakura se cubrió la boca con la mano, sin dejar de ver a la niña.  
  
Sin decir nada los dos corrieron en dirección a ella, dejando a Eriol detrás, con aire de resignación.  
  
Vio como se acercaban a la niña y la miraban asombrados. La pequeña no supo que hacer, los miró un momento con una mezcla de confusión y miedo, y después corrió llorando hacia los brazos de Eriol.  
  
-¡¡Eriol-kun!!-  
  
El joven la recibió entre sus brazos, y acarició su cabello intentando consolarla.  
  
-No te preocupes Tomoyo-chan, ellos son amigos míos, no te van a hacer daño.-  
  
Sakura y Li se acercaron corriendo a ellos, sin dejar de verlos. No cabían en si de asombro.  
  
-¿Que sucede aquí Eriol? Creo que nos debes una explicación.- Ya sabían quién era la niña, no le quedaba más remedio que explicarles todo...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola, hola!! Por fin!! pude acabar otro capitulo!! Espero que sea de su agrado, yo digo que serán otros tres, y la historia termina, ya lo tengo todo planeado, así que espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima, mientras tanto, gracias por su apoyo, a todos los que dejan review, y a los que no, gracias por leer de todos modos. De nuevo a exámenes!! Deséenme suerte...u_u  
  
Hasta la próxima!!  
  
Tiff. 


	7. A través de los ojos se ve el alma

La Sombra de Tomoyo  
  
Capitulo VII: "A través de los ojos se ve el Alma"  
  
por: Tiff  
  
Eriol echó un ultimo vistazo por la abertura de la puerta, antes de salir de la habitación silenciosamente. Esa tarde había sido algo pesada. Además de llevar a una pequeña casi hiperactiva al parque, para su mala suerte, se había encontrado con sus dos amigos: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li.  
  
Les daba gusto verlos, pero no en esas condiciones. Había estado ocultando por mucho tiempo a la pequeña que mantenía albergada en su casa. Y es que no era una niña normal. De hecho, no debía de existir. Esa niña, era solo la sombra de una mujer adulta, que estaba atrapada en un mundo de fantasía, después de haber caído en coma por un grave accidente.  
  
Así era, Tomoyo Daidouji estaba en una cama agonizando. Ella misma había creado a esa contraparte infantil, otorgándole a Eriol, una oportunidad de llevarla de regreso. Él debía mostrarle a que grado podía llegar a confiar en las personas. Debía demostrarle, que a el mundo no solo se llegaba a sufrir, que había más cosas que la soledad y la tristeza, cosas que se pueden disfrutar, incluso que se pueden llegar a amar.  
  
Y aunque su vida no era perfecta, estaba intentando traerla de regreso, le mostraba el sentimiento del cariño, aunque él no se sintiera querido...  
  
Sin embargo el ver a la niña en esos momentos, le resultaba una experiencia reconfortante.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo Eriol?- Sakura Kinomoto había llegado a su lado, sin que él se diera cuenta. Sonrió. El hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, podía bajar la guardia con solo mirar a una niña...  
  
-No, ya se quedó dormida.- contestó sin voltear. El ingles se encaminó con paso lento hacía la estancia principal, en donde se encontró con un Li tomando té.  
  
-Ya nos hiciste esperar demasiado tiempo. ¿No crees?.-  
  
Eriol no respondió. Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, se encaminó con la vista baja, hacia uno de los sillones frente a ellos.  
  
Sakura se sentó al lado de su novio, y sirvió el té. -¿Quién es esa niña Eriol?- la chica no toco más su taza, y Li tampoco lo hizo, los dos esperaron pacientemente hasta que el chico se decidió a hablar.  
  
-Ustedes saben quien es...-  
  
-E-Es Tomoyo ¿verdad?.- preguntó Sakura temiendo la respuesta.  
  
-Si, es ella.-  
  
-Pero ¿Como?.-  
  
-Es lo que yo también me pregunto. Cuando cayó inconsciente, trate de traerla de regreso introduciéndome en su mente con un hechizo del mago Clow. Hablé con ella, y logré hacerla recapacitar para que regresara, pero, algo salió mal al final...No se que pasó en el lapso en el que los dos atravesábamos la línea entre aquel mundo y este, pero...la perdí. No logré que atravesara por completo.-  
  
-¿Porque regresó como una niña?.-  
  
-Para darme una oportunidad.-  
  
Li se levantó furioso. -¡¿Porque no nos lo habías dicho?! ¡Nosotros también somos sus amigos, teníamos derecho a saberlo!.-  
  
-¿Para que contarte Li? ¿Que hubieras hecho por ella?.-  
  
Sakura apaciguó con una sonrisa a su novio, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. -¿Porque no quiso regresar?-  
  
-Mi querida Sakura.- dijo Eriol con un tono amable y meloso. -Las personas no se dan cuenta de muchas cosas a su alrededor, y lamento decirte que tu eres una de esas personas.- El hechicero fijo su vista en el suave ondular del agua del té, y entrelazó las manos bajo su barbilla. -Tomoyo no era feliz.-  
  
-¿Pero que dices? ¡Claro que era feliz!.-  
  
-Sakura, Sakura...¿Cuando comprenderás que la felicidad no solo radica en una sonrisa? Si hubieras sido observadora en el tiempo que estuviste con ella, te habrías dado cuenta de la tristeza que siempre dominaba en sus ojos. Tomoyo no a sido feliz en mucho tiempo, y tu no te habías dado cuenta...-  
  
Sakura se sintió culpable en sobremanera. Se hacía llamar la mejor amiga de Tomoyo Daidouji, y no sabía siquiera, si ella era feliz o no. Se había dejado llevar tantas veces por esa falsa sonrisa, que se había olvidado de mirar más allá.  
  
-No puedo creerlo. ¿Como pude ser tan ciega?-  
  
-No tienes por que culparte Sakura. Tomoyo sabe ocultar muy bien lo que siente. No es tu culpa que no lo hayas visto antes.- Shaoran abrazó a la chica que tenía a su lado, no la culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta, él mismo, lo había notado pocas veces en su rostro.  
  
-¿Porque te eligió a ti?-inquirió Li despectivamente.-¿Porque no recurrió a nosotros?.-  
  
-Por nuestras similitudes mi querido descendiente.- contestó Eriol sin inmutarse.-Porque nosotros dos hemos compartido sentimientos que ustedes dos ni siquiera habían pensado. ¿Como puedes ayudarle a alguien, cuando no sabes ni siquiera por el sufrimiento por el que están pasando?-  
  
-¿Que puede ser eso?.-  
  
-La soledad Li. La soledad.-  
  
Li se quedó callado, por primera vez, sin ganas de replicar. Eriol estaba abriendo sus pensamientos a sus dos descendientes, como con ninguna otra persona. Estaba revelando, el sufrimiento que había sentido, al estar no solo una, sino dos vidas en la completa soledad. En verdad no sabía lo que aquello significaba realmente. Había oído muchas veces a las personas quejándose porque están solos, si siquiera comprender lo que realmente significaba. En cambio, ese hombre, había tenido ese sentimiento en carne propia.  
  
-Puedes ayudarla ¿verdad?.-  
  
-Eso es lo que estoy intentando.-  
  
Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa sincera hacía el ingles, que le devolvió el gesto.  
  
-Sakura, es hora de irnos.- Sakura se levantó de su asiento, dejó la taza de té medio llena sobre la mesita, y se dirigió a la puerta, sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra.  
  
-Más vale que la traigas de regreso Hiragizawa, no aceptaré que me digas que a muerto, no te lo perdonaría.-  
  
-No te preocupes Li. No la dejaré morir.-  
  
-Confío en eso.-  
  
Li tomó su abrigo del perchero, y se dirigió a la salida. -¿Sabes que Hiragizawa? Creo que tú y Tomoyo hacen una linda pareja.-  
  
Eriol se sonrojo, y Shaoran sonrió con malicia y satisfacción. La venganza era, sin duda, muy dulce.  
La puerta se escuchó a lo lejos, cuando se cerraba, y Eriol vio alejarse por el camino empedrado a los dos jóvenes tomados de la mano, pero sin cruzar palabra. Sonrió. ¡Que buenos amigos tenía, de eso no dudaba!  
  
Con paso vacilante se dirigió a su habitación favorita. Un fuego casi acogedor se encendió inmediatamente después de su llegada, recibiéndolo. Su sillón favorito frente a él lo invitaba a sentarse en su comodidad.  
  
Ese era el lugar favorito de Eriol. Era su santuario, un lugar al que nadie podía ingresar libremente. Ahí podía pasar horas y horas sumido en la profundidad de su memoria, sin ser perturbado por los ruidos exteriores. Ahí no podía sentir presencia alguna, era un lugar protegido por magia.  
  
El joven se sentó en el llamado 'sillón del mal' (bautizado así por Nakuru) y recargo pensativamente su cabeza en una de sus manos.  
  
Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en las llamas que danzaban frente a él con movimientos hipnotizantes. El sol se metió a sus espaldas, y la habitación quedó sumida en la oscuridad. Solo la débil luz vacilante de la chimenea se reflejaba en los cristales de las ventanas.  
  
El ingles no se había movido de su lugar en toda la tarde, nadie había podido sacarlo de sus pensamientos.  
  
La pequeña Tomoyo se talló los ojos al llegar frente a la puerta. Debajo de ella, se notaba un débil alo de luz que revoloteaba jugando con las sombras. Se había sentido sola en la habitación. Después de haber pasado la noche anterior con Eriol, en su compañía, no se sentía muy segura sin él a su lado.  
  
Se acercó con paso inseguro, provocando un leve susurro con su camisón.  
  
Eriol levantó la mirada al observar una sombra creciente a su lado, encontrándose con una mirada inocente y cautelosa. El sonrió. Por primera vez no lo importó que un humano pisara ese lugar. De hecho imaginó por un momento a esa misma niña, como su propia hija.  
  
-¿No puedes dormir Tomoyo-chan?-  
  
La niña negó con la cabeza, y corrió a los brazos de su protector. El ojiazul la recibió con cariño, sentándola en su regazo, acomodando sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña figura.  
  
Tomoyo aferró sus manitas al suéter de Eriol, encontrando un calor inusitado a su contacto. Ninguno de los dos habló. Se quedaron callados en medio de la habitación, sin pensar en nada.  
  
La pequeña recorría sus ojos ametistas una y otra vez por la habitación. Nunca antes había estado en ella, Nakuru siempre evitaba aquella puerta como si estuviera sellada. Había pensado al pasar frente a ella en innumerables ocasiones que en ella se albergaba algo siniestro o por lo menos algo mágico, una cosa que ella no podía observar.  
  
Sin embargo, al encontrarse bajo el cobijo de sus paredes, supo que no se trataba de nada de eso. Más bien, esa habitación le inspiraba un sentimiento de melancolía, de tristeza... de soledad. Como si nadie nunca hubiera pisado aquellos terrenos y toda su penumbra se mantuviera oculta ante los demás ojos humanos.  
  
Sus ojos curiosos se detuvieron de pronto, en un portarretrato encima de la chimenea. Solitario y polvoriento, apenas dejando reflejar su marco de oro ante la luz del fuego.  
  
Parecía vieja y olvidada en ese rincón, como si quisiera ocultarse del mundo, pero siempre estar presente para la persona que se sentaba día con día frente a ella.  
  
En ella lograba distinguir a dos figuras, una de ellas vagamente familiar...  
  
Un niño de unos nueve años se sentaba en el mismo sillón en el que ella se encontraba. Tenía hermosos ojos azules, misteriosos y enigmáticos, debajo de unas gafas redondas. Su sonrisa era cálida y dulce.  
  
¡Como no reconocer a aquella persona! Solo necesitaba unos cuantos años encima, y tendría al mismo hombre con el que se encontraba. Más apuesto, más misterioso, más cortes, pero con una sonrisa más fría.  
  
Una hermosa mujer de cabello de fuego se paraba a su lado sonriente. Su mano descansaba placidamente en su hombro en un gesto maternal. Si los dos no fueran tan diferentes entre si, Tomoyo-chan hubiera pensado en esa mujer como la progenitora de el ojiazul.  
  
-¿Quien es ella Eriol-kun?- preguntó la pequeña atreviéndose a romper el reconfortante silencio de la estancia, extendiéndose a su vez una de sus manitas, en dirección a la mujer nombrada.  
  
Eriol dudó un momento. Nunca hablaba de ella con nadie, no desde que se había ido. Sin embargo...esa pequeña, ¿A que le podía temer? Seguro no sabía lo que significaba el amor de una pareja.  
  
-Su nombre es Kaho Mizuki.-  
  
-Es muy bonita.- sinceró la pequeña, sin ocultar su admiración.  
  
-Yo pienso lo mismo. En verdad era una mujer muy hermosa.-  
  
-¿En donde esta ella Eriol-kun?-  
  
El joven bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con el ametista de la pequeña, la miró con melancolía, y acarició su cabello.  
  
-Ella se fue hace mucho tiempo. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.-  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, en que la niña lo miró pensativamente. -¿La querías?-  
  
El solo asintió, sin decir nada más. La niña comprendió que sus palabras talvez no eran de su agrado, y prefirió guardar silencio. Se acomodó de nuevo, y cerró sus ojos pesadamente, recordando el cansancio del que era presa.  
  
Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida, y el hechicero la siguió al poco tiempo.  
El fuego se había extinguido en la habitación, dejando ver solo el pálido resplandor de la luna a través de un enorme ventanal a la espalda del 'sillón del mal'. Débiles sombras se dejaban reflejar en el suelo, mientras los ruidos nocturnos se dejaban escuchar en un dulce arrullo.  
  
Eriol abrió los ojos sin querer. Se encontraba en aquella habitación en la que se había quedado dormido, pero de nuevo, Tomoyo-chan no se encontraba a su lado. Sonrió ante la idea de encontrarse de nuevo en un mundo de sueños como la noche anterior. ¿Desde cuando había perdido la voluntad sobre sus deseos?  
  
Miró a su alrededor lentamente, esperando encontrarse en su trayectoria, con la mujer de ojos ametistas.  
  
Sus ojos se detuvieron en el marco de la ventana, y su corazón dio un salto de regocijo. Ahí estaba. Sentada en la ventana, con los ojos dirigidos hacia el cielo.  
  
Alumbrada bajo la luz de la luna, resaltando su palidez, delineando sus delicadas curvas con las sombras de su sensual camisón morado, entornando sus hermosos ojos ametistas, confundiendo su cabello con la oscuridad...esa criatura parecía un ángel celestial, una criatura extraviada en la noche.  
  
Eriol se dedicó a admirar su belleza por un largo momento, sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera pasar por su mente el voltear a ver el retrato que tenía frente a él, para comparar, como tantas veces lo había querido, a aquella pelirroja con la ametista.  
  
-Has venido de nuevo.- dijo el por fin, después de un largo rato de haber despertado. -¿Te llamé de nuevo? Discúlpame...-  
  
-No, esta vez no me llamaste.-interrumpió la mujer sonriendo irónicamente. -Esta vez yo vine por mi misma, era tu turno de hacerme compañía.-  
  
-Tienes razón.-  
  
-Tienes una bonita vista desde aquí.-  
  
-¿Este es uno de tus recuerdos?.-  
  
-No, este recuerdo tuyo, lo has conservado muy bien. Este debe ser un lugar muy preciado para ti.-  
  
-En realidad si lo es.- dijo un poco resentido. Ella estaba invadiendo en cierto sentido su espacio privado, había entrado en sus sueños, como el lo había hecho antes en los de ella.¡Que ironías le presentaba el destino!  
  
Tomoyo no puso atención al tono utilizado, solo se dedicó a ver las estrellas y la luna que relucía en el exterior.  
  
-¿Alguna vez habías oído que una estrella fugaz podía cumplir cualquier deseo que anhelara tu corazón?.-  
  
-Claro, es un mito muy famoso.-  
  
-¿Alguna vez lo has intentado?.-  
  
-Nunca.-  
  
-¿Porque?.-  
  
-Yo no creo en esas cosas.-  
  
-Vamos Eriol. Sabes que existe la magia, los encantamientos y los hechizos, sabes que existen los guardianes del sol y de la luna, y cartas que cuidan de un guardián, sabes que eres la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos...si sabes que existen tantas cosas en tu vida ¿Porque no crees que una estrella pueda concederte un deseo?.- la chica no volteó a verlo, solo se quedó mirado al firmamento con aire pensativo.  
  
La chica era suspicaz. Siempre le encontraba un pero a las cosas, y eso le agradaba.  
  
-¿Si le pudieras pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz cual sería?-  
  
Eriol se levantó de su asiento después de dar un largo suspiro, se acerco a la ventana, y se sentó a un lado de la mujer, fijando sus ojos en el cielo, en la estrella más brillante que pudo encontrar. Pensó por unos momentos ¿Cual sería su deseo?  
  
-Quisiera tener a la persona a la que amo a mi lado.- respondió por fin, con un dejo de melancolía en su voz. Tomoyo lo observó, y después dirigió su mirada a aquel marco ceniciento en la repisa de la chimenea.  
  
-Kaho era una mujer muy hermosa.- la chica se levantó, y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar. Tomó el cuadro delicadamente entre sus manos, y limpio el polvo de los rostros de las dos personas, que la observaron detenidamente de un momento a otro.  
  
-Si, lo se.-  
  
-Pero este es el único retrato que guardas de ella en toda la casa.-  
  
El asintió. Era cierto, en ningún otro lugar se encontraba otra imagen de ella.  
  
-Esa foto solo me sirve para recordar cada detalle en su persona. No me gustaría tenerla en todos los rincones de mi casa, cuando su imagen me causa tanto dolor.-  
  
-La amabas ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si.- contesto sin titubear.- Llegue a quererla como nunca había querido a nadie, llegue a quererla como el mago Clow la había amado en su vida pasada.-  
  
-Pero tu no eres el mago Clow...-  
  
-Lo se. Por eso se fue.- el joven se levantó y se sentó en su sillón, entrelazando sus dedos, con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos. Su mente le decía que se detuviera. Sin embargo, su corazón deseaba abrirse a alguien más que nada, esa mujer estaba inconsciente. Cuando despertara ¿Recordaría todo lo que había sucedido en sus sueños?  
  
-Soy la reencarnación del mago Clow, y sin embargo nunca logré asemejarme a el completamente. Nunca. Aunque lo intenté por muchos años. Eso era lo que Kaho buscaba en mi, desde el principio solo decidió ayudarme porque sabía que era la reencarnación de aquel hombre que llegó a amar en su otra vida como a nadie, y del cual había sido separada por su muerte. Deseaba más que nada regresar con él...-  
  
Tomoyo se acercó a el, y se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón, sin causarle al chico ninguna molestia, siguió escuchando.  
  
-Desde el principio supo que yo no podía ser igual. ¡Era solo un niño! ¡Como se iba a enamorar de un niño! Ella era una mujer hermosa, joven, lista para tener una familia, para tener una relación de verdad, no solo estar de niñera con alguien como yo... Ella jamás comprendió lo que yo sentía, talvez era un niño en mi aspecto, pero podía ser como ella en mis pensamientos. Los sentimientos que profesaba por ella eran profundos, la amaba de verdad y ella jamás lo comprendió. No me vio más que como a un amigo, a un pequeño hermano del que tenía que hacerse cargo por solo ser un niño... Me siguió viendo de esa manera aun cuando regresamos a Inglaterra, me siguió viendo como a un pequeño cuando yo era ya un hombre...- los ojos del ingles se fijaron en un punto inexistente en la chimenea, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos para continuar con su relato.  
  
Tomoyo lo vio con tristeza. Como la figura de un poderoso hechicero podía llegar a desmoronarse con una simple pregunta de amor. Apoyó una mano en su hombro cariñosamente, animándolo a continuar.  
  
-Sufría mucho al tenerla a mi lado, sufría al saber que esa mujer jamás sería para mi solo por una mala jugada del destino, solo porque no se nos había destinado a nacer en el mismo tiempo, con una misma personalidad...Y ella lo sabía. Ella conocía mi sufrimiento, sabía el dolor que acogía mi corazón cuando ella me propiciaba una caricia maternal, cuando ella rechazaba una de mis palabras amorosas con solo una sonrisa piadosa. Lo sabía, y por eso se fue. Solo dijo que se iba porque me quería, porque no quería verme sufrir más por su causa...No supo nunca que ese fue el peor de los castigos que me hubiera ofrecido jamás. El no tenerla a mi lado, era tener un vacío en mi corazón y en mi memoria. El tenerla conmigo aunque fuera como amiga, me hacia sentir vivo, me hacía sentir con ánimos para continuar con mi existencia...se fue y mi mundo se vino abajo. Todo lo que creí sólido se derrumbó frente a mis ojos con solo su adiós.-  
  
La voz de Eriol se hizo solo un susurro, como sino quisiera revelar su pasado. Tomoyo se levantó y se arrodillo a sus pies, recargando sus brazos en sus piernas, mientras lo seguía observando fijamente.  
  
-Ella me escribía todas las semanas, pero sus cartas quedaban sobre la mesa, donde Nakuru las dejaba, nunca las tocaba, no las abrí nunca, jamás escribí una contestación...las cartas dejaron de llegar poco a poco, talvez porque jamás recibió ningún saludo de mi parte ¿Como podía hacerlo? ¿Como podía escribirle de regreso cuando cada palabra me lastimaba más que la anterior?. Después de eso, no supe de ella en más de dos años, dos largos y sombríos años en el que solo conocí la oscuridad. Preferiría no haber sabido de ella nunca más.- la voz serena y profunda del joven se quebró en ese momento, cubrió su boca con su mano, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de evitar que se llenaran de lagrimas.  
  
-Una nueva carta llegó...era la invitación para su boda. Se iba a casar, había encontrado a una persona a quien amar. Amaba a alguien, como nunca logró quererme a mi. ¡Quería que fuera a su boda! ¡Me quería ver desmoronándome frente a sus ojos mientras ella era feliz!-  
  
Tomoyo no sabía que decir, jamás había pensado el algún día llegar a ver a Eriol de aquella manera.  
  
-La ultima carta que recibí de ella fue hace un año, lo que temí por tanto tiempo había sucedido. Un hijo...tenía un hijo...¡¿Como podía decirme eso con tanta felicidad?! ¡Me hizo a un lado sin que le importaran mis sentimientos en lo más mínimo!...lo peor es que no la odio...¡La amo Tomoyo! ¡Destrozó mi vida, pero la amo!..- Eriol ya no pudo contener más sus lagrimas, hundió su rostro entre sus manos, y comenzó a sollozar, mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a caer sobre sus blancas mejillas...  
  
El joven no sabía que hacer. No podía contener sus lagrimas por más que lo intentara. Por primera vez en toda su vida estaba llorando, él, la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, lloraba incontrolablemente.  
  
Se estaba dejando ver débil ante otra persona, ante alguien que no conocía completamente, alguien que talvez se burlaría de él después...  
  
Sin embargo, en lugar de recibir una burla de su parte, sintió el cálido abrazo de la persona. Los delgados brazos de la chica que estaba frente a él se aferraron a su cuerpo tembloroso con frenesí, como si ese contacto fuera el último que los dos compartieran.  
  
El también la abrazó con emoción. No ocultó más sus lagrimas detrás de sus manos, ya no le importó que corrieran libremente a través de sus mejillas. Cayó al piso derrotado con la mujer entre sus brazos, estrechando su delgado cuerpo y derramando sus lagrimas en sus hombros...  
  
Sintió un calor inusitado en su abrazo, un nuevo fulgor proveniente de su corazón, algo que lo quemaba por dentro y hacía que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta y su corazón se acelerara, algo que lo obligaba a quedarse en ese lugar y en ese momento...algo que le proporcionaba esa serenidad y paz en su interior, un sentimiento que hacía que todo el dolor se esfumara, que todo el remordimiento y el rencor desaparecieran de pronto.  
  
Tomoyo sintió lo mismo al estar reconfortando al hombre, tenerlo ahí entre sus brazos, como nunca antes había tendió a nadie, era una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Había empezado a sentir un cariño inmenso hacia él. Algo que la obligaba a retenerlo entre sus brazos, propiciándole suaves caricias en el cabello, susurrándole tiernas palabras al oído, con la intención de detener su sufrimiento. El verlo así la hacía sentir miserable. Sus lagrimas hacían que ella también compartiera su llanto en un pesar silencioso, aparentando fortaleza ante alguien que ya se creía derrotado, tratando de brindar apoyo a un hechicero, cuando ella, una simple humana, estaba apunto de darse por vencida.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se separó el uno del otro, tenían deseos de estar unidos por lo menos aquella vez. No intercambiaron ni una palabra, el silencio entre los dos era más que reconfortante, el calor de sus cuerpos unidos, les brindaba las palabras que necesitaban.  
  
Eriol sonrió por un momento. Tomoyo estaba con él. Ella había deseado estar a su lado por esa noche, sabiendo que en su propio mundo poseía todo con lo que era feliz. En cambio de todo aquello, estaba ahí, sintiendo el dolor que él experimentaba.  
  
-Gracias por estar aquí a mi lado Tomoyo, en serio lo necesitaba.-  
  
La mujer se separó de él, recargando su frente contra la del joven y sonriendo cariñosamente.  
  
-¿Para que son los amigos?- preguntó seductoramente mientras limpiaba con sus dedos los últimos rastros de lagrimas de su rostro.  
  
Sus manos se entrelazaron en un gesto desesperado. Pudieron sentir sobre sus rostros la respiración del otro, tan cerca, tan cálida...sus ojos se encontraron súbitamente, descubriendo la profundidad del ametista y el índigo, viendo más allá de la expresión, llegando más allá del alma...  
  
¡Cuantos sentimientos reprimidos se podían encontrar en los ojos tristes y solitarios de otra persona! Como te podías encontrar reflejado en los pensamientos de otro ser humano, mientras descubres nuevas sensaciones recorriendo tu cuerpo como una descarga.  
  
Un abrazo estrecho, otra caricia amorosa...y sus labios unidos al final.  
  
¿Quien decía que el amor dependía de las palabras?  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hay dios mío...después de esto me van a golpear...además de que me tarde un ch... en terminar este capitulo, hago que casi no se entienda nada -_-.. bueno, veamos el lado positivo, ¡estuvo más largo! (creo) ojala y les haya gustado este capitulo, me siento muy orgullosa de haberlo terminado por lo menos antes de dos meses (ya es algo no??)  
  
Por cierto, no crean que los dos van muy rápido, se supone que tenían sentimientos reprimidos en sus corazones, y los sacaron a relucir cuando la situación lo ameritó. (Tomoyo sabe aprovechar los buenos momentos) pero no por eso es una zorra ok?? nada de decir eso porfa...  
  
Quisiera darle unas gracias bien gordas a las personas que han dejado reviews, ya que estos aumentan mucho mi autoestima: MGA FGA, Misaki, Ayin, Fuu, Hatsuko, The Dark y sol...GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! en serio se los agradezco!!! ^O^  
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo, estamos llegando al final de la historia, y me gustaría saber su opinión antes de que eso suceda sale??  
  
Namárië!!!  
  
Tiff 


	8. Un último Recuerdo

La Sombra de Tomoyo  
  
Capítulo VIII: "Un último recuerdo"  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa despertó en la mañana con un fuerte dolor en el cuello, había dormido toda la noche en la pequeña estancia que se aislaba de toda la mansión, recostando su cabeza, en uno de los incómodos brazos del 'sillón del mal'.  
  
Como había pasado hacia algún tiempo, la pequeña que había quedado en sus brazos antes de caer dormido, había desaparecido, y se encontraba seguramente en su habitación, yaciendo en su cómoda cama, mientras el despertaba adolorido.  
  
Sobó su cuello antes de enfocar la vista en la habitación, encontrándose con que la mañana ya había hecho su aparición en ese olvidado marco de oro encima de la chimenea. El destello que se dejó ver de aquella repisa, deslumbró a Eriol por un momento...cosa muy extraña, ya que la noche pasada, se ese mismo sitio no reflejaba la más mínima luz.  
  
El marco estaba limpio. Alguien lo había limpiado para él.  
  
El ojiazul no recordaba muy bien lo que había hecho la noche anterior, solamente que la pequeña Tomoyo le había preguntado acerca de esa fotografía. Pero no recordaba haberla tocado después de eso.  
  
Estaba casi seguro que había tenido un sueño con Tomoyo Daidouji en su parte adulta, pero no recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado. Podía recordar difusamente, algunas palabras que los dos habían intercambiado, una mirada piadosa que ella había puesto quien sabe porque, y una suave caricia que él le había dado al estar a su lado... pero nada más.  
  
Sin embargo, sabía que su cuerpo intentaba decirle algo. Su cabeza le dolía a más no poder, como nunca, sentía los ojos cansados, y los labios le daban una sensación extraña al recorrer su lengua por ellos.  
  
Sentía la garganta seca, las manos suaves, y una agradable sensación en su pecho...¿Que era?... calidez.  
  
Una calidez que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Algo que lo hacía sentirse bien, a pesar de todos los malestares que su cuerpo experimentaba.  
  
Miró su reloj de muñeca, y se asombró al observar lo tarde que era. Con un pequeño gruñido se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una ducha.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón no deseaba llegar a su cuarto para descansar. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a la chica del hospital. No importara que no le hablara, que no lo mirara, solo quería verla.  
  
Salió de la casa al poco rato sin avisarle a nadie. No había tomado un bocado, ni siquiera había pasado a ver a la pequeña como era su costumbre cada mañana. Un deseo que se anteponía al hambre, ó al descanso, se había apoderado de él desde que había despertado.  
  
Bajó del taxi que lo había transportado en pocos minutos, e ingresó al hospital rápidamente.  
  
Cuando llegó a la habitación, se encontró con que el ambiente había cambiado un poco. Las cortinas estaban descorridas, y la figura que yacía en la cama, era iluminada majestuosamente por los rayos del sol.  
  
Muchas flores de todos los tamaños y aromas, se acomodaban en cada rincón del lugar, dejando entrever entre sus hojas, las tarjetas de las personas que las mandaban. Algunas de ellas, eran de Shaoran y Sakura, que enviaban un ramo cada vez que podían. Las otras, de más abundancia, eran de los admiradores de Tomoyo que se ya se habían enterado del accidente en esos días.  
  
Sin embargo, nadie estaba ahí. Muchas flores, tantas cartas, pero ninguna persona visitándola. Su madre, como le habían dicho hacia algunos momentos, se había ido a descanar a su casa después de casi tres días exhaustivos de hacerse cargo de su hija.  
  
Talvez no fuera una mala persona después de todo. Talvez Tomoyo estuviera equivocada acerca de ella, y podría volver a darle otra oportunidad cuando abriera los ojos... si los abría alguna vez.  
  
Todo en la habitación se veía más alegre y lleno de luz...excepto ese cuerpo tendido en la cama. De hecho, se veía que su aspecto no era el mismo de antes. Se veía más demacrada, más pálida, más...sin vida.  
  
Y no podía comprender porque. Se suponía que si ella confiaba en él, comenzaría a recuperarse. Y había mostrado su confianza muchas veces en sus sueños...y no obstante, su aspecto era el mismo. Incluso peor.  
  
No parecía que hubiera habido un cambio en ella. Y menos para bien.  
  
Había algo, algo que la estaba alejando de nuevo.  
  
A pesar de todo, Eriol no le dio mucha importancia. No parecía algo tan grave. Era talvez, solo un momento en el que ella se sentía deprimida, ó en el que estaba demasiado feliz como para regresar.  
  
Más no significaba que se fuera a ir para siempre. Debía darle tiempo. No la quería obligar de nuevo, ese había sido el problema la primera vez.  
  
Y estaba muy cansado para utilizar su magia de nuevo. Por lo menos en ese momento se iba a quedar sin entrar en su mente.  
  
Se sentó a un lado de su cama, en una silla que había utilizado su madre, y se dedicó solamente a observarla. Estaba enferma, y sin embargo, su belleza seguía presente. Ni la muerte podía quitarle ese don.  
  
Recargó sus codos en la cama, y miró a la chica con ojos inocentes, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Te vez muy linda cuando duermes ¿sabes?- susurró, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. -Pero me gusta más ver el hermoso brillo ametista de tus ojos.-  
  
Su mano se arrastró por las sabanas, tratando de encontrar aquella que permanecía reposando sin vida.  
  
Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella suavemente, mientras una sensación sublime le inundaba sus sentidos.  
  
En ese momento, de pronto, como un recuerdo espontáneo, una imagen se antepuso ante sus ojos. Su mano se entrelazaba con la de la mujer desesperadamente, pero las dos, con vida.  
  
¿En que momento de su vida se había visto de esa manera con Daidouji? Se veía demasiado real como para ser un sueño. Pero si fuera autentico no lo hubiera olvidado. No podría relegar algo así.  
  
Acercó su mano a sus labios, besándola dulcemente, aspirando su débil aroma, tratando de recordar su suavidad.  
  
Otra imagen instantánea, y un brinco en su corazón. Estaba en el suelo con Tomoyo entre sus brazos. Aspirando el aroma de su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, con los ojos cristalinos.  
  
¿Que significaba todo aquello? Cuando estaba en contacto con esa mujer, débiles recuerdos se le presentaban. Pero no evocaba el momento en que había sucedido...  
  
Su mano alcanzó su rostro dormido, rozando sus mejillas gentilmente, trazando sus labios, removiendo los cabellos perdidos en su semblante. No podía describir lo que sentía al tocarla, era algo espléndido, soberbio... ¡Cuantas cosas podría haber mencionado!  
  
-Regresa pronto Tomoyo.- le susurró al oído, antes de besarle la frente con ternura. La miró una última vez, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Caminó toda la mañana por la ciudad, sin tener otro pensamiento que la mujer a la que había visitado. Pensaba en que le diría en cuanto se recuperara, todas las cosas que tendría que contarle, los momentos que pasaría con ella después de su recuperación.  
  
Su vida no sería igual que antes. No dejaría que volviera a creer que nadie la quería. Su madre, Sakura, Shaoran, incluso él, estaban ahí para ella. La vería sonreír de verdad, vería ese brillo en sus ojos como cuando era niña, escucharía su voz sin que fuera quebrada por el llanto...  
  
No regresó a su casa esa tarde, encargándose de algunos asuntos aquí y allá, sus pensamientos revoloteando de los negocios, a la comida, a la escuela, a la chica ametista...  
  
Las estrellas iluminaban ya el cielo cuando se vio frente al umbral de su casa, cansado, de todo un día fuera de ella.  
  
-¡Ya llegue!- gritó con animo, esperando escuchar esos pasitos retumbando en la madera, mientras se acercaban corriendo a recibirlo.  
  
Esperó. Pero estos no llegaron a sus oídos. De hecho nadie había ido a ver quien había llegado. La casa se veía oscura y solitaria, las risas que alguna vez se habían escuchado en la gran mansión, eran de pronto reemplazadas por el silencio de las sombras.  
  
Se quedó extrañado, al mirar en la mesita a su lado, y no encontrar ningún mensaje de Nakuru. Ella siempre era muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto. Siempre que salía de casa, dejaba alguna nota diciendo adonde había ido, ó la hora a la que regresaría. Ahora no había nada.  
  
El silencio lo inquietó un poco.  
  
-¡Nakuru!- gritó, pero nadie respondió a su llamado. Corriendo subió las escaleras, encontrando la misma oscuridad de la estancia baja. Recorrió los pasillos, pero todo parecía desabitado.  
  
Empezaba a impacientarse, cuando por fin alcanzó a distinguir una luz de bajo de una puerta. La de la habitación de Tomoyo-chan. Suspiró aliviado. Talvez todos estaban ahí, ocupados jugando, ó Nakuru leyendo un cuento...  
  
Abrió la puerta lentamente. -¿Nakuru?-  
  
La pelirroja estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, con las manos hundidas en el rostro, sollozando incontrolablemente.  
  
-Nakuru ¿Que sucede?- exclamó Eriol alarmado. Al ver en la cama a la pequeña recostada, pálida como un muerto.  
  
La chica levantó el rostro, mirando a su amo con los ojos hinchados. Se arrojó a sus brazos sin decir palabra, reanudando su llanto con débiles susurros con su nombre.  
  
-¿Que pasa Nakuru?- le dijo con la voz alta, sosteniéndola por los hombros.  
  
-T-Tomoyo-chan...- susurró pausadamente, señalando a la pequeña en la cama.  
  
Eriol la soltó, corriendo al lado de la pequeña. Spinnel-Sun se sentaba a su lado, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación, la niña no se veía nada bien.  
  
Tenía unas grandes ojeras y su respiración era anormal. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y su frente estaba cubierta de un espeso sudor.  
  
Tocó su cara con las manos ¡estaba ardiendo!  
  
En su rostro apareció un gesto de horror, acompañado de un escalofrío en su espalda.  
  
Para muchas personas, esa actuación hubiera sido exagerada. Un par de compresas frías, y unos cuantos antibióticos, hubieran bastado para aliviar un simple resfriado...sin embargo, tenían que razonar algo: Esa niña no era humana. Era solo una imagen creada por una mujer, un recuerdo prestado al mundo real.  
  
¿Como podía enfermarse un simple holograma? Eso era lo alarmante.  
  
-Eriol ¿Que pasa? ¿Como puede enfermarse?.- preguntó Spy, al ver la cara de su amo.  
  
-Se supone que no puede.- respondió lentamente, tratando se pensar en lo que eso significaba.  
  
-Entonces ¿Porque?-  
  
Eriol se quedó pensando, su mente trabajando como nunca antes, tratando de buscar la causa a aquel fenómeno. Muchas cosas vinieron a él en aquel momento, entre ellas, todas las cosas que le había dicho a Tomoyo en todas sus visitas a su mente. Su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello, su cálido aliento... un último recuerdo lo alcanzó de nuevo de repente. Algo que no había visto la ultima vez, y que se permanecía oculto en su cabeza...  
  
Por fin comprendía porque había sentido ese escozor anormal en sus labios, al despertar con los rayos del sol. Había tratado de ocultar lo último que había pasado la noche anterior, al tener entre sus brazos a Tomoyo.  
  
¿Porque? Porque había sentido lo que había estado evadiendo por tantos años. Al momento de rozar sus labios con los de ella tan tiernamente, de saborear su esencia con tanta desesperación e ilusión, su corazón le había revelado a su mente y a su alma, la verdad que su lado conciente no quería aceptar...amaba a Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Pero eso no le alegraba por el momento. En cambio, buscaba con más desesperación la solución a el enigma que tenia en frente  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron en una mueca de horror, cuando se dio cuenta de la razón del porque la niña se encontraba en ese estado.  
  
-Tomoyo se está muriendo.-  
Continuara...  
  
Oh dios mío, no puedo creerlo!! El penúltimo capítulo está listo!! Bueno, quería poner además del final, un pequeño epílogo. ¿Que les parece la idea?  
  
Espero no tardarme tanto para escribir el final, quiero hacerlo bien, ya que sería el ultimo capitulo, no quiero que se decepcionen!! Por cierto, en cuanto termine este fic, estoy pensando en hacer uno nuevo (además de Amando al Enemigo) pero en este como que se cambian un poco los papeles...no se, talvez lo haga, talvez no...depende de ustedes!!  
  
Por cierto, quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviews alentadores que me mandan: Gracias a MGA FGA, The Dark, Sol y Fuu Ustedes alegran mi día!! ^O^ y también a aquellos que leen la historia, ojala y les este gustando.  
  
Esperen el siguiente capitulo!!!  
  
Namárië!!  
  
Tiff 


	9. La Esperanza Muere al Final

**_La Sombra de Tomoyo._**

_Capitulo IX: "La esperanza muere al final". _

La gran mansión Hiragizawa se divisaba a las altas horas de la tarde con aspecto lúgubre y espectral. Ni una luz en las ventanas, ni un ruido en todo el terreno, más que el de bestias nocturnas que habitaban en su enorme jardín.

¡Que diferente se veía aquella casa esa tarde en comparación con muchas otras anteriores! Imponiendo su tamaño majestuoso en una simple cuadra, siempre había llamado la atención de los vecinos. Mucho más aquellas veces que una pequeña de hermosa risa y brillantes ojos, jugueteaba con el pequeño gato negro de la mansión ó trepaba los árboles de cerezo al lado de una mujer pelirroja...

Sin embargo, y para desilusión de algunos que gustaban de observarla por su tierna belleza, no se encontraba más correteando por el jardín, ni arriba de los árboles, ni tendida sobre la cubierta rosa del suelo con su pequeño oso púrpura a su lado. Ya no estaba la pequeña de hermosos ojos ametistas, y muchos sabían en el fondo de su corazón, que ya no volvería. 

El dueño de la mansión, un joven ojiazul y de presencia imponente, no era una excepción. Eriol Hiragizawa había sabido desde un principio que esa niña tenía que desaparecer algún día, y lejano o no, para su desgracia había llegado. No era del todo una desilusión el que ella tuviera que abandonarlos, ya que eso traería de regreso a aquella mujer dueña del recuerdo, pero...en esos momentos, su desaparición no era para bien.

A pesar de sus protestas, Eriol no tenía más que dos opciones: La primera era arriesgarse a entrar y traer de regreso a la parte adulta de Tomoyo, significando con esto la desaparición de la chiquilla, ó dejar que la pequeña se quedara, conllevando con ello la muerte de la adulta (un pequeño hechizo para retenerla le sería muy sencillo).

Tomoyo...¿A cual de las dos escoger? La pequeña le llevaba alegría a su casa todos los días, demostrándole siempre que tendría un cariño incondicional...pero la mujer, ella era a la persona que amaba. No le hubiera sido muy difícil escoger, pero no estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos por Tomoyo Daidouji le fueran regresados en la misma medida. Una pequeña que lo amaba en casa...ó una mujer que podía abandonarlo tal y como lo había hecho Kaho Mizuki. ¿Deseaba ver su corazón roto de nuevo?

...

Pero...no podía quitarle la vida a una persona, aun si eso significara ser rechazado de nuevo.

Con ojos tristes miró de nuevo a la niña que había estado con él en los momentos más tristes, que lo había amado con ternura y pureza, que le había enseñado tantas cosas a pesar de que él era la reencarnación del mago más poderoso.

-Gracias por todo Tomoyo-chan.- le susurró al oído con dulzura, suprimiendo con gran fuerza las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. –Nos volveremos a ver.-

Una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña...no estaba seguro, pero casi podía asegurar que la niña lo había escuchado, de alguna manera u otra, los dos se volverían a encontrar.

La insignia del mago Clow apareció bajo sus pies de una manera inesperada, haciendo que sus dos guardianes retrocedieran. La habitación se torno oscura a su alrededor, y Spinel-Sun y Ruby-Moon desaparecieron en el mar creciente de sombras. El firme hechizo de Clow Reed se escuchó pronunciado por la voz de su joven reencarnación, y después el mundo real desapareció de la vista del ojiazul...

Árboles de cerezo...el camino cubierto por una capa rosada...el suave viento rozando el rostro...los hermosos colores del atardecer en el cielo...la gran mansión iluminada por la luz... su casa. El hogar de Eriol se vio ante sus ojos como nunca antes en toda su vida. Majestuosa como siempre, enorme, con un gran jardín...pero bañada con una luz dorada divina. Sus ojos no la habían visto de esa manera, pero los ojos de Tomoyo Daidouji más observadores y entrenados, la habían apreciado en todo su esplendor, convirtiendo ese magnifico recuerdo en un lugar nítido y habitable en su propia imaginación.

Y ahí, como una magnifica figura plasmada en un lienzo contrastando con la perfecta escena, se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos de ébano y expresivos ojos ametistas. La contraparte adulta de la pequeña que hacia unos momentos había encontrado enferma en una cama. Hermosa y perfecta como la última vez, pero con una mirada perdida en la soledad.

-Tomoyo.- el ojiazul estiró la mano hacia la figura que descansaba placidamente a los pies de un cerezo, pero no pudo alcanzarla. Sus dedos se toparon con una pared invisible que no lo dejaba acercarse más a la chica.

La mujer levantó la mirada hacia el recién llegado, y por sus ojos cruzó una luz de reconocimiento. –Eriol.- su rostro tuvo el titubeo de contorsionarse en una sonrisa, pero con gran voluntad se mantuvo impasible y sereno. -¿Qué haces aquí?- demandó mirándolo con fiereza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Eriol suavemente.-¿Por qué construyes esta pared alrededor de tu memoria?-

-No quiero que te acerques- le contestó la joven impasible, retirándole la mirada de encima.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya tomé una decisión Eriol.- dijo la chica pausadamente. –Me voy.-

El ingles sintió una puñalada por la espalda, y un temblor inesperado se filtro desde las rodillas hasta el cuello.

-¿Te estas dando por vencida?- la voz del ingles permanecía calmada, pero una extrema tristeza no dejaba mentir a sus ojos.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí.- espetó la chica evadiendo su pregunta. –Mi padre me a ofrecido un lugar mejor.-

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!- exclamó el chico azotando los puños contra la pared invisible.

-¡¿No te das cuenta de cual es ese 'lugar mejor'?! ¡Tu padre te esta ofreciendo la muerte!-

-Lo se.- fue su calmada respuesta.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Estas aceptando a la muerte?-

-Si. En ese lugar podré estar feliz eternamente, al lado de mi padre.-

-Pero...¿Por qué?- los lindos ojos marinos se volvieron cristalinos mientras hablaba. -¡Prometiste que regresarías!-

-¡No te prometí nada Eriol Hiragizawa! ¡Solo te di una oportunidad!-

-¡¿Y no me gane tu confianza?!¡¿No intente todo para mantenerte aquí?!- le exclamó golpeando con más fuerza la pared. -¡¿Qué otra cosa debía hacer?!-

-¡No podías hacer nada!- la japonesa se levantó de su asiento y se paró con fuerza frente al chico, con cuidado de no tocar el muro que los separaba. -¿No entiendes? Esta es mi decisión, lo que yo estoy eligiendo. ¿Por qué insistes?.-

-No puedo dejarte aquí.- la voz fuerte de Eriol, siempre imponente y serena, se había quebrado hasta llegar a solo un susurro, su cabello cubría sus ojos, sin que él tuviera la fuerza de levantar la mirada. –Y-Yo...simplemente no puedo.-

-¿Por qué regresaría Eriol?- la chica por fin se calmo, su voz regresó a ser aquella dulce y amable que él recordaba con tanto cariño. –Mírame. Es patético en lo que me he convertido ¿Quién soy yo para los demás? ¿Cómo me ven las otras personas? Como una sombra. Nada más como una tonta que va detrás de los demás, porque creen no tiene la capacidad de brillar por si misma.-

La voz de la chica se cortó, y de sus ojos por fin brotaron lágrimas de tristeza.

-¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Nada cambiaría si yo no regresara. No soy necesaria en ese lugar.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Tomoyo? Sakura, Shaoran y tu madre, ellos...-

-Ellos no necesitan a nadie más.- le interrumpió suavemente.- Sakura y Shaoran se tienen el uno al otro, y mi madre nunca se a preocupado por mi realmente... Hay que aceptarlo Eriol, yo ya lo he hecho ¿Quién me extrañaría de verdad? ¿A quien le dolería el que yo no regresara?-

...

-A mi.- dos lagrimas cristalinas por fin resbalaron por las mejillas de Eriol, dejándolo ver vulnerable de nuevo. Sin embargo, esa vez no le importó. No lloraba porque fuera débil, sino por el dolor que le causaban las palabras de aquella mujer. Levantó la mirada con valentía y la miró a los ojos. –Yo te necesito.-

La ametista se quedo sin habla. Había esperado miles de argumentos departe de aquel mago: Los placeres de la vida, lo majestuoso del mundo, lugares que ver, cosas que disfrutar, el dinero, los amigos, sus padres, su vasta fortuna, sus tierras, su hermosa presencia...Había preparado una respuesta para todas y cada una de ellas con absoluta precisión, esperando ganar aunque sea una vez, aquella pelea intelectual en la que siempre era derrotada por el joven índigo...sin embargo, jamás hubiera esperado aquello...

¿Sería capaz de responderle fríamente como lo había planeado con un discurso económico? ¿Podría mantener su palabra de no regresar después de ver los ojos marinos llenos de lágrimas, la voz quebrada y el sentimiento de tristeza en el pecho?

...

¿Seguiría a su padre después de escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos departe del chico al que amaba? 

-Por favor Tomoyo, quédate a mi lado.- la mano blanca del chico se deslizo con suavidad por la pared de cristal que lo separaba de la ametista, mientras le sonreía con sinceridad.

La mano de la heredera Daidouji se levanto frente a su rostro con lentitud, borrosa gracias a las lagrimas de la joven, y se unió con un movimiento tembloroso al sitio en el que se depositaba amorosamente la mano del ojiazul.

La pared desapareció, y las pieles hicieron contacto. Un sentimiento mutuo de calidez se difundió por los dos cuerpos, y se sonrieron mutuamente. Eriol la atrajo a su lado en un cariñoso abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su fragante cabello. Pero ella no se movió. No lo estrecho también entre sus brazos como hubiera querido, no le pronunció las palabras que sus oídos anhelaban con escuchar.

-No...puedo Eriol.- le susurro la chica con tristeza, aguantando las ganas incontenibles de echarle los brazos al cuello y romper en sollozos.

-¿Qué?- le dijo él en voz calmada, sin despegarse de su lado.

-Yo... ya no puedo regresar.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- se separó de ella y le sonrió. -¡Claro que puedes! Solo tienes que cruzar la barrera que une este mundo al otro y...-

-No entiendes Eriol...yo...ya he entregado mi alma.-

-¿Qué?- intento expresar calmadamente, pero cierta preocupación empezaba a apoderarse de él. –No pudiste haber hecho eso. Ya estarías muerta.-

La joven sonrió tristemente, evadiendo la mirada índiga.

-Todavía no estas muerta.- le contestó cariñosamente, tomando el rostro níveo entre sus manos. –Te vi antes de venir aquí (bueno, a la pequeña Tomoyo) y aun no era tarde.-

Tomoyo se despegó del objeto de su cariño, retrocediendo unos pasos. Lo miro, y le sonrió.

-Adiós.- le dijo por fin, sin quitar la linda expresión de su rostro. Y antes de que Eriol pudiera hacer algo, la pared cristalina reapareció entre los dos, separándolos una vez más.

El ojiazul sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo. Se quedó paralizado en su sitio unos instantes después de que la chica se hubiera separado de él, recuperando la conciencia y movilidad de su cuerpo al escucharla pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

-¡No!- el joven embistió con fuerza la pared que los separaba varias veces, soltando puñetazos a un enemigo invisible, mientras gritaba con fuerza el nombre de la chica al otro lado del cristal. Pero ella solo sonreía. Parecía no escucharlo, parecía que ahora esa pared no solo le negaba el paso, sino que también amortiguaba el sonido de su voz.

Cansado de no recibir respuesta, se detuvo, y miró al frente, encontrándose con los ojos ametistas. Lo miraban de una manera amorosa que el nunca había visto en nadie más. No pudo oír su voz, pero sus labios le pronunciaron claramente unas palabras...

-Te amo.- y con eso, la chica desapareció. Todos los recuerdos que permanecían detrás de ella se esfumaron en un remolino de color, dejando lo que había sido un hermoso jardín bañado en la luz de la mañana, en un abismo negro y profundo.

Temblando, Eriol esforzó la vista hacía la negrura, esperando encontrar una luz que le dijera que todo reaparecería de nuevo, que Tomoyo estaba viva, y que de un momento a otro saldría de la oscuridad, corriendo a sus brazos y diciendo que podía regresar...sin embargo, nada apareció. Ya ningún sonido provino de las tinieblas que se zurcían delante suyo, y ella no regresó.

...

Sus ojos se abrieron, deslumbrados por la luminosidad matutina. El hermoso espejo índigo que algún día se había visto iluminado por un brillo de ilusión y una chispa de alegría, se habían esfumado completamente, dejando atrás oscuridad y tristeza.

Levantó su cabeza de la cama, y miró delante de él. Como había temido desde antes de abrir los ojos, la pequeña que se había encontrado en la cama a su lado cuando se había quedado dormido, había desaparecido. El único indicio que quedaba, de que algún día había estado ahí, era un pequeño osito violeta de peluche.

Comprendió rápidamente lo que había ocurrido. Tomoyo Daidouji estaba muerta.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus guardianes a su lado, cuando tomo el pequeño juguete entre sus brazos, y lo abrazo con cariño, sollozando silenciosamente en su superficie suave. Su delicado olor aun estaba impregnado en él...

Se levantó con trabajo, sin limpiarse la cara, y salió corriendo de la habitación, lejos de ese lugar, lejos de su casa. Corrió como nunca antes en su vida por las calles de la ciudad, empujando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, dejando que la caricia del viento limpiara su cara que no quedaba seca

Un último deseo se había apoderado de su corazón al final, una última voluntad por la que hubiera dado cualquier cosa en ese momento: Volver a verla.

Tenía que verla una última vez aunque eso significara presenciar su pérdida. Estrecharía su cuerpo lívido una vez más, y besaría sus labios amoratados aunque ya no pudieran corresponderle, para después acompañarla hasta donde hubiera llegado. Le había prometido alguna vez que no la dejaría sola, que se quedaría a su lado...y si tenía que cumplir esa promesa aun más allá de la misma muerte, lo haría.

Subió las escaleras con premura, y corrió por el pasillo que no volvería a ver. Se paró delante de su puerta, y contuvo la respiración, mientras su mano temblorosa giraba la manija.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza por la abertura...

Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en la cama vacía, observó que los aparatos que habían estado conectados a su cuerpo estaban echados a un lado, y todas las flores de regalos pasados habían sido removidos.

-Tomoyo...-susurró levemente al viento, mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

...

-Eriol...- el joven levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz...y ahí, a un lado de la ventana, bañada por los rayos de sol, Tomoyo le sonrió.

FIN.

UJUUUUUU!!! Un aplauso de mi para mi!!! Es por mi cumpleaños!!! Bueno, un poco adelantado, pero nada me podía hacer más feliz que terminar uno de mis fics, digo, siempre los dejo a medias...pero acabe este!! No completamente por supuesto, falta un pequeño epílogo, contando que paso con los personajes y todo eso, espero que les guste, aunque todavía no tiene fecha de salida...

Por cierto gracias por la paciencia que me mostraron, estoy conciente de que me tarde mucho más de lo debido, pero de todos modos gracias por esperar y mostrar interés, solo los constantes recordatorios me ayudaron a continuar.

Les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado, las regañizas, las cartas explosivas, los _Howler,_ y los envíos de asesinos orcos...gracias por leer mi fic, y darme la alegría del día con un review. A todas las personas que lo hicieron, y a las que no, de todos modos: GRACIAS!!

Tiff

Pd: Esperen el epílogo!!

.


	10. Y nos Volvimos a Ver

**La Sombra de Tomoyo**

_Epílogo: "Y nos volvimos a ver." _

La solitaria figura de un hombre atravesaba las calles con premura. Que día tan lluvioso había encontrado al salir de casa, con la esperanza de ver brillar el sol en tan esperado día. Estaba solo, pero en esos momentos eso no le importaba. Su mente se había ocupado desde la mañana en pensamientos alegres, en las cosas que compraría, en todas las tareas que tendría de ese momento en adelante, en la felicidad que una persona le podía brindar con tan supremo esfuerzo.

Eriol Hiragizawa se encontraba tan feliz aquella mañana, que había olvidado casi completamente el sobre blanco que yacía olvidado, desde que lo había recogido del buzón, en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ni siquiera se había fijado en el remitente.

Decidió sacarla por fin de su enclaustramiento, cuando estaba sentado ya en la mesa de un pequeño café, con pastelillos de fresa en frente y una calma que había faltado desde hacía varios días, mientras observaba satisfecho a su alrededor: un montón de bolsas acomodadas a sus pies, producto de toda una mañana exhaustiva.

Jamás había ido de compras él solo, pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba, y no se iba a dejar entristecer por estar aislado esa vez.

Miró el reverso de la carta, y se sorprendió de encontrar una escritura elegante muy conocida, con su nombre escrito en una esquina. Del remitente, se veía claramente el nombre de cierta mujer pelirroja que había estado a su lado hacía mucho tiempo: Kaho Mizuki. Sonrió un momento ante su recuerdo, pero ningún sentimiento se presento en su corazón como en muchas otras ocasiones anteriores.

_Querido Eriol_: 

_No se como empezar esta carta, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no te escribo. Pero he descubierto, desde hace algunos meses, que Jasón (mi esposo) no es la persona a la que esperaba. Se muy bien que es el padre de mi hijo, pero simplemente no puedo estar con una persona a la que no amo de verdad. Con esta carta te estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad. No nos hemos escrito en mucho tiempo, y no se nada de ti, por favor responde esta vez. Ahora sé que las predicciones de Clow Reed sobre nuestro futuro era verdadero, nos toca estar juntos Eriol, es nuestro destino._

_Con Amor: _

_Kaho Mizuki. _

El ojiazzul la leyó dos veces seguidas, sin poder dar crédito a lo que leía. ¡Cuánto hubiera dado por recibir esa carta hacia cuatro años! Y sin embargo, ahora que la tenía entre sus manos, le causaba gracia. Primero decía que las predicciones de Clow eran basura, que los destinos de las personas no se podían decidir antes de su nacimiento, y ahora, sin nadie a su lado para cambiar esa creencia, había vuelto a caer en el pensamiento de la existencia del destino. Claro, no era que el no creyera en esa posibilidad, ya que el mismo había profetizado acerca de una nueva Card Captor, un juicio final, incluso el cambio de dueño definitivo de las cartas... pero no todo estaba predicho. El destino se podía cambiar gracias a las decisiones de las personas, de sus actos, y del encuentro esperado ó no de otros seres que podían alterar el curso de las cosas.

Él mismo había peleado muchas veces con Kaho. Él decía que el destino estaba dicho, y ella lo había renegado tercamente. ¡Quien diría que con el transcurso de algunos años, las decisiones de ambos se intercambiarían por un pensamiento totalmente contrario!

¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a conocer a una nueva persona que cambiaría el aparente destino que se le deparaba? ¿Cómo saber que algún día iría a olvidar el aparente amor que sentía por una pelirroja, para reemplazarlo completamente por una fuerza mayor ante cierta chica ametista?

¡Cuantas vueltas tenía el mismo destino! ¡Cuantas cosas podía cambiar el corazón!

En ese momento tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para quedarse ahí para responder una carta, talvez lo haría en algún momento en el que no tuviera nada que hacer, ya que en su lista de prioridades, su familia era la primera.

Se levantó del lugar, y recogió todas las bolsas, metiendo a su bolsillo la carta que acababa de recibir, sin mucho cuidado. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con el pensamiento en su bella esposa, se dirigió al lugar que le otorgaría en solo unas horas, un nuevo miembro en la familia.

~*~

-¡Eriol ya siéntate!- Shaoran Li se había pasado las dos últimas horas observando a su antepasado dar vueltas por toda la sala de espera, a grandes zancadas. Se retorcía las manos de vez en cuando, lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo a cada doctor que pasaba y no le llevaba ni una respuesta.

El ojiazul miró a su descendiente un momento, y después, derrotado, se sentó a su lado. –Esto es horrible. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en toda mi vida.- susurró el ingles con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Tu no estás teniendo labor de parto.-

-¡Lo se! Pero ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? ¿Y si el bebe está deforme? ¿Y si hay complicaciones? ¿Y si los doctores no saben que hacer?- preguntó desesperadamente.

-Nada va a salir mal.-contestó Li un poco irritado.-Has visto a tu bebe cien veces en los ultrasonidos, y siempre te has asegurado de que el doctor le cuente los dedos de las manos y lo pies, en cada uno... no se como te soporta Tomoyo.-

-Soy un futuro padre preocupado, gracias. Ya te veré a ti.-

Li se sonrojo, pero volteó la mirada. –Bah, ya cállate.-

-Ustedes nunca dejan de pelear ¿eh?- una chica castaña, de mirada infantil, los miró con sus ojos esmeraldas, sosteniendo un par de vasos de jugo.

-No estábamos peleando. Solo le preguntaba a mi querido descendiente que hasta cuando me haría tatara tatara tatarabuelo.- respondió Eriol juguetonamente, saboreando el efecto de sus palabras.

-¿Tatarabuelo?- preguntó Shaoran incrédulo, después de salir de su estupor. -¿Quién dijo que podrías acercarte a nuestro hijo?-

-Oh, pero querido descendiente, no te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, sino a la linda Sakura.-

-Claro que podrás acercarte a él Eriol.- respondió la nombrada lanzando una mirada asesina a su esposo.

El ojiazul y la castaña se rieron, observando la cara que ponía Shaoran.

-¿Sr. Hiragizawa?- un mujer de blanco se había acercado al grupo, revisando las notas de una carpeta.

-Soy yo.- respondió Eriol rápidamente, aplacando su risa.

-Su esposa lo espera.- la enfermera sonrió, y con un movimiento de mano, le indicó que lo siguiera. El joven les dirigió una última sonrisa genuina y la siguió gustoso.

Al poco tiempo habían llegado a una habitación no muy lejos de la sala. La enfermera se marchó, y Eriol entró cuidadosamente. La habitación le llevo muchos recuerdos a la memoria. Había estado ahí tantas veces hacia unos cuantos lleno de preocupaciones y angustia, que no podía creer que en esos momentos entrara de nuevo, con un aura de felicidad y esperanza.

Sonrió al encontrar la cama en medio de la habitación. La mujer de cabellos de ébano, esparcidos por toda la almohada, yacía en un profundo sueño, con el rostro cansado. Más pálida de lo normal, pero con un dejo de tranquilidad.

El joven se sentó a su lado, y tomó su mano con ternura, observando su rostro cariñosamente. Ella había cambiado su destino desde hacía mucho tiempo. No solo esa hermosa mujer, sino una niña a la que aún no olvidaba.

No podría olvidarla. Jamás. Había formado parte de su vida por solo unos cuantos días, pero esos habían sido suficientes para retener su recuerdo con cariño.

Ahora podía recordar un amanecer en el esplendor de sus colores y su luz, podía disfrutar cada momento del día con un nuevo espíritu, podía demostrar el cariño hacia las demás personas a través de sus ojos...¡Tantas cosas de las que antes no tenía la posibilidad por tantos prejuicios, y de las que ahora podía disfrutar con deleite! Le había enseñado a desear una familia como a nada, dejando de reprimir los sentimientos ocultos de Clow Reed...le había enseñado que no tenía que morir solo. Que no tenía que correr el mismo destino de su antepasado y que podía tener a una persona a su lado que le diera todo lo que Clow nunca había tenido. ¡Hasta había aprendido a lidiar con niños!

Un ligero apretón en la mano lo saco de sus pensamientos. La mujer que yacía tendida en la cama había abierto los ojos, y había extendido una hermosa sonrisa en su cansado rostro. Eran momentos como esos en los que Eriol se daba cuenta de que no había tomado la decisión equivocada.

-Hola.- le susurró ella con voz fatigada, el joven se inclinó ante la mujer, y beso sus labios con dulzura.

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó el joven de igual manera, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Eres hombre, no creo que lo entiendas.- los dos se sonrieron amorosamente.

-Tu madre te manda saludos, en cuanto termine con su junta viene para acá.-

-Está bien.- la chica sonrió genuinamente. Eriol le había enseñado hacía mucho tiempo a aceptar a su madre, y aunque aún le costaba un poco de trabajo abrazarla ó hablarle con cariño, por lo menos ya no la miraba con rencor.

Él también había aceptado ya, el que su padre se la hubiera querido arrebatar alguna vez, y, gracias a ella, lo había perdonado.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y los dos castaños que habían estado afuera, entraron con una gran sonrisa y muchas bolsas de compra en ambas manos. Sakura soltó todo, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿En donde esta? ¿Ya lo viste?-

-No, espero que lo traigan pronto.-

-¿Qué fue?- preguntó Shaoran ansiosamente, y Eriol también la miró.

-Dije que esperaría hasta estar con mi esposo, así que todavía no se.- confesó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, volteando a ver a su marido.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y una enfermera se abrió paso entre los visitantes con un pequeño bulto blanco en brazos. Los dos padres esperaron expectantes.

Depositó el cuerpecito entre los brazos de Tomoyo, y Eriol se apuró a colocarse a su lado.

-Es una niña.- anunció la enfermera con alegría, mirando a la pareja con detenimiento.

La pequeña abrió sus pequeños ojos con pereza, enfocando su mirada cristalina en él...unos lindos ojos ametistas.

Y entonces Eriol sonrió. Alcanzó una de las bolsas a su lado, y sacó un pequeño oso de felpa color violeta, poniéndolo frente a la pequeña.

-Mira, tu primer juguete.- la niña le sonrió, y Eriol supo que ese era el momento más feliz de toda su vida.

-¿Cuál será su nombre?- preguntó Sakura sonriendo, dándole la mano a Shaoran.

-Su nombre será Tomoyo, la pequeña Tomoyo...- le respondió Eriol orgulloso, inclinándose ante la pequeña y besando su frente con ternura, mientras susurraba lentamente en su pequeño oído –Creo que si nos volvimos a ver...- 

FIN.

TARARA!! Termine!! Por fin una historia que acabo!! Y el mismo día de mi cumpleaños!!! ¿Saben? Me he dado cuenta de que es muy fácil empezar las historias, pero terminarlas cuesta un...lo bueno es que me gustó este final, y creo que hice un buen trabajo esta vez, así que me siento satisfecha. Claro, después de tenerla en espera por no se cuantos meses... estaba pensando empezar otra, pero creo que es mejor continuar con las que tengo en espera. Me falta una de Rurounin Kenshin (jeje, perdón) y la otra de CCS así que mejor continuo con esas. De todos modos, espero que sigan apoyándome como lo han hecho hasta ahora, y que si escribo algo nuevo, por lo menos pasen a verla, estoy segura de que no están tan mal... y si pueden dejar un último review en esta historia, me sentiría muy bien, porque por lo menos dejé un pequeño impacto en alguien. Lo último que me queda es agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han dado y esperar que todo lo que se propongan les salga bien siempre.

Tiff

_"Se puede matar al soñador, pero no al sueño" _

_(David Abernathy)_


End file.
